An Unlikey Fairytale
by LadyRitsu
Summary: Shizuka was born with a horrible scar, causing her to isolate herself from everyone and wear a mask. She lives in a tower with her sister, Mai. Shizuka is told only her true love will make her scar disappear. But where is he?
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings! i have no idea where i'm going with this! i know that sounds dumb, but this idea popped into my head, while i was listening to a particular song. So i was bored and just HAD to type it down before it's too late! hope you enjoy!**

**DIZCLAIMER: yeah, we all know i don't own anything!**

ONCE UPON A TIME their lived a young girl trapped on a high tower. Her name was Shizuka, and her deepest desire is to see the world and find true love.

But alas, Shizuka had this unfortunate disfigurement upon her face. A scar lashes from her forehead, to her nose, across her lips almost reaching from her neck. This was caused by no accident; the poor girl was born with the scar. The scar had earned her the name of "witch" or "cursed girl", or the one that hurts her the most, "The Unlucky One", for many times she had been told when she was small that she'll never get married with that huge scar. The poor girl is forced to wear a mask every day.

Yet when she was small, her mother(may she rest in peace) and her sister, Mai, had told her when she was old enough to understand, "Your scar will disappear one day! You'll see, only your true love will make your scar disappear,"

Mai, the only living relative that lives with Shizuka, decided to move his sister to that tower, where Shizuka spent most of her life isolated from everyone. Only her sister was allowed to come in and out of the tower.

The tower was given to Mai by a magician, the mysterious wizard told Mai that the no one can enter unless someone sang to the tower. Mai thought it was perfect, for Shizuka, despite her disfigurement, can sing like a bell. She can also manipulate her voice to sound like any bird in the forest.

So Mai stood several feet before the tower, she looked around; making sure no one had followed her. "Shizuka!" Mai called, "Shizuka! Let me hear you sing!"

Immediately, a large window towards the top of the tower opened, and her little sister started to sing.

Mai closed her eyes for a few seconds, admiring the tone of her sister's voice, and then she opened her eyes and saw before a door, she smiled and opened the door.

Mai entered the door and when she did, she found herself already at the top of the tower where her sister stood waiting to greet her.

"Hello Mai!" Shizuka said cheerfully, "How was shopping?"

Mai smiled and took of her robe, "It was great! I got a good bargain for the chicken today! Oh! But you should've seen the town today!" she took out the chicken from her basket, and placed it on a pot of warm water, "The WHOLE town is decorated by the loveliest flowers and ribbons and such!"

"What's the occasion?" Shizuka asked. Mai looked at her incredulously, "I didn't tell you? Where has my mind gone?" Mai turned to Shizuka and said, "Turn on the oven, will you?" Shizuka nodded and did as she was told.

"The kingdom is excited! The prince is getting married!" Mai said cheerfully, "And there's going to be a HUGE wedding and everyone! Including peasants are attending!"

Shizuka sighed dreamily, "I would love to go see the prince's wedding…if only…if only I didn't have this scar…" she said tugging her hair to cover her face.

Mai stopped what she was doing a frowned, "I know…I know….but remember what Mama had said? She said only your true love will make the scar disappear,"

Shizuka nodded slowly, "I know…" she looked around her home, "But how am I supposed to fine my true love if I'm stuck here! Locked up in this tower! That's kind of being a hypocrite!"

Mai nodded, "Shizuka, you KNOW why I keep you up here…"

Shizuka nodded, "I know, I know…it's to keep me safe from other people…" she muttered sadly, "But sometimes…sometimes I wish I was never born."

Mai glared at her, "Don't say such things Shizuka!"

"But its true isn't it? Why was I allowed to be born with this hideous scar! I might as well not have been born at all!"

"ENOUGH!" Mai yelled, "Don't….Don't EVER say those words again!" she saw Shizuka crying, she went to her and placed her arms around her sister, "Fate was very cruel…but you'll find your true love. You'll find a wonderful young man who will make that horrible scar disappear. Believe in fate; believe in life, you never know…he might come up to our tower."

At this, Shizuka smiled, and embraced her sister, "Thank you Mai,"

Mai smiled and pinched her cheeks, "So how do you like your chicken?" she asked.

Shizuka turned her head to one side, "Why the sudden question?"

Mai laughed, "Silly goose! Don't you remember it's your birthday in a few days?!" Shizuka made a surprise face, "Oh! I can't believe I've forgotten!"

MEANWHILE…

A beautiful royal castle stood several miles away from the hidden tower, where lived a very, very annoyed prince.

He sat in his study placing his hands over his ears trying to muffle the sound, he groaned.

BOOM! A few second's later…BOOM!

"I can't take it anymore!" the prince growled and got up from his desk and headed out the door.

Maida and servants flinched upon the sight of their annoyed prince walking briskly amongst the corridor.

BOOM!

A young boy saw the prince walking and he ran up to him and said, "I tried to tell her Seto! I told her to stop! But she wouldn't listen!"

"I know…" Prince Seto muttered as he turned to a corner, "I think she wants to be told the hard way…"

BOOM! Both princes flinched and a piece of the ceiling fell right in front of Mokuba. This made Prince Seto very angry indeed, "Is she planning to take the WHOLE castle down?!" he hissed.

"No, she said she wanted to change the color of her room," his brother piped up.

"Then why couldn't she JUST ask the maids?! That IS what they're here for!" Prince Seto turned to another corner as he was nearing a certain door he yelled, "ANZU! ANZU OPEN THE DOOR! I'M COMING IN!"

BOOM!

"SAYS WHO?!" yelled a girl's voice at the other side of the door, "GO AWAY! I DON'T WANT TO BE DISTURBED!"

"SAYS ME, YOU INSUFFERABLE WOMAN!" Seto yelled at the door, "OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW! OR I'LL BREAK IN!"

"Kaiba, is that you?" the girl aasked.

Seto sighed and said, "Yes, it's me,"

"Go away then," said the girl in her room.

BOOM! BOOM! The whole castle shook. Seto punched the door, "LISTEN YOU WANNABE WITCH! YOU'RE GOING TO BRING THE WHOLE CASTLE DOWN!" BOOM!

BOOM!

"WHHHHHHAAAAAAAT?!" yelled Anzu.

"SETO SAYS TO PLEASE STOP! YOUR GONNA BRING THE CASTLE DOWN!" Mokuba yelled.

Silence. The door finally opened, to reveal a young girl with brown, shoulder length hair, and piercing blue eyes. She didn't look too pleased, she had her arms crossed across her chest, "Alright Mokuba," she said, "I'm only doing this for YOU…not for a _certain _person," she said glaring at Seto.

Mokuba frowned, "Why don't you guys stop yelling? After all, you're going to get married soon."

"I rather eat my own guts," Seto muttered. "I rather die," Anzu said with pure venom in her voice.

Seto and Anzu had been engaged to marry at a very young age. Both parent's had decided it would be a great idea to have Anzu move in the kingdom since their marriage will be in a few days.

But Seto and Anzu hated each other on first sight. Anzu thought Seto has too full of himself. And Seto thought Anzu was delusional, for her dreams were never to become queen of a kingdom; she longed to become a sorceress (This caused Seto to laugh at her for one hour straight earning Anzu's undying hatred for him).

Mokuba sighed, "Grown- ups these days…I'm glad I'm not one of them,"

"At least I got you to stop your foolish magic tricks…" Seto grumbled.

"They're NOT magic tricks! There ENCHANTMENTS!" Anzu yelled, "I wouldn't make such a racket if ONLY…" Seto rolled his eyes, _her we go again, _he thought.

"If ONLY I had a teacher! A master who can teach me the arts! Then I wouldn't have made such scandal…and I would have cast a spell that would keep me FAR, FAR away from you!" she said.

"But you're going to be a queen soon, so why bother?" Mokuba asked, completely oblivious that he had asked the wrong question.

Anzu forced a smile, "You so lucky that you're so cute, Mokuba!" she pinched his cheeks, "OOOOH! You're so lucky that you're so cute!"

Mokuba laughed nervously, "Yeah, I'm glad I'm cute too," he said rubbing his cheek painfully.

Seto growled, "Come on, let go have lunch," he said.

Mokuba eyes lit up at the word lunch. Anzu glared at him, as Seto offered his arm to her. She took it reluctantly.

LATERS….

Shizuka woke up early in the morning, she decided to star up at the star scattered at the blue-black sky. She sat before the window, her arms on the window's ledge. She looked up dreamily at the sky. How she longed to go outside, to feel the grass under her feet, she enjoy the gentle breeze caress her skin. She smiled at the thought, but then he smile quickly wiped away as she covered her face.

She could never go out in broad daylight, people would run away, laugh into her face, or call her names, and throw things at her.

But that was her wish, and that was what Shizuka wanted more than anything in the world. To be amongst everyone, enjoy the beauty nature and life has to offer.

"True love…" She whispered, "Where are you my true love?"

Could Mai be right? Could her destined one just suddenly climb up the tower and see her? Shizuka looked down the tower; it was still too dark to see the bottom.

Which made Shizuka doubt even more what her Mama and Mai tells her, "It's no use," she whispered, "How will someone climb up here? How will someone ever find me up in this tower, where it's basically hidden from the entire world?"

She was right, it was absolutely impossible. Shizuka only wanted to go outside again, and enjoy the sun like she used to do when she was small. She only needs to wait for her true love to find her.

But seriously? Who in their right mind would climb up this stair less and door less, enchanted tower?

Her true love wasn't going to stop her from seeing the world! She would be turning 18 in a few days, she was going to get what she wants!

Shizuka looked around, she glanced upstairs her eyes on a certain door where Mai slept soundly in her room.

She glanced down the tower again. She could do it. Shizuka could get in and out of the tower, all it needed was her voice and she could come back before Mai even noticed!

Shizuka smiled, she went to a painted of a handsome mahogany door. It was an enchanted painted that would turn into an actual door upon Shizuka's voice.

She glanced upstairs again, just to make sure Mai wasn't up yet. She took a deep breath, she went to grab her mask and grabbed Mai's cloak on the door hanger.

She looked upon the door for a few moments, and began to vocalize softly random songs that popped into her head. She prayed in her head that the door can pick up her pianissimo voice.

The painting turned into a door, and Shizuka smiled and went.

LATERS…

Shizuka couldn't believe it! She was out! She was finally outside! After such a long time, she was out!

She was excited!-no! terrified!-No! She couldn't decide! But she was free! Shizuka looked upon the meadow before her and noticed that flowers hadn't blossomed yet. Even the flowers slept.

Which means…no one was awake! This got Shizuka excited, she could do anything she wants! In the dark, when no one is around, Shizuka could do whatever she wants.

MEANWHILES…

Mokuba didn't understand why he had to get up so early for a lesson? It was only literature! His tutor, Pegasus was a quack! Mokuba was only 11 for crying out loud! He shouldn't be outside wondering in the forest looking for 'inspiration' as Pegasus quoted.

Mokuba smacked a mosquito that landed on his face. "I'm too young for this! I'm only 11! I should be ASLEEP! I hope Seto had it harder when he was a kid!(Pegasus was also his tutor)I REALLY HOPE HE DID!"

Mokuba then heard bird's begin to sing, he groaned. This meant that the sun was about to rise, meaning Pegasus wanted his poem ready by sunrise.

He looked at the birds and muttered, "Singing softly the birds sang…" he imagined himself throwing a rock at them, " Until Mokie cuts their song with a BANG!" he laughs, "That doesn't sound too bad!" he said cheerfully.

He heard two more birds sing, "Uh…Tweet! Tweet! Sang the bird as sweet! Uh…." Mokuba thought, he looked upon the path before him, and he saw a very peculiar sight.

He saw a hooded woman, mimicking the sounds of bird that perched upon her arm.

The skylark bird chirped to her, and the woman chirped back. Mokuba couldn't believe his eyes.

The thrush nightingale, on the woman's shoulder, started to chirp. And the girl laughed and mimicked the bird.

It was…almost as if she were talking to the birds!

"THAT'S AMAZING!" Mokuba suddenly yelled, "How are you doing that?!"

He saw the hooded woman flinched, and start to back away, "No!" Mokuba begged, "Please don't go!"

The woman held up her hands before her, and started shaking her head.

"You..?" Mokuba began, "You don't want me to come near?"

The cloaked woman nodded, and backed away, "But! But I won't hurt you!" Mokuba cried, "I promise!" he stepped closer, "Please don't go!"

But the woman turned around and disappeared into the forest.

**i don't plan to make this into a oneshot. Nor do i plan to make it a long story like my other story has become. i planned to finish my other works first and then move on. but with this story...i'll see wher this takes me. Read n' Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISTRACTION! i hope this chapter serves as a distraction for the other fic of mine called ****Hello Again****. So chappie two is up! Enjoy!**

**DIZCLAIMER: WHat? hahaha! no ain't neva gonna own yugioh!**

"…BUT SHE WAS TALKING TO THE BIRDS! SETO!" Mokuba said as he wolfed down his breakfast.

Seto only smirked, his little brother and his imagination, "Yeah," Seto said, as he read a book.

"Can you PLEASE get rid of that book?!" Anzu hissed, "We're EATING here!"

Seto ignored her, and he flipped the page, "A woman who can talk to birds…you're sure you're not making this up?"

"NO! I'm not Seto! I think…I think she could have some kind of powers!" Mokuba continued getting warmed up.

Anzu's eyes lit up, "Powers?! Could see be an enchantress?" she got up, "Mokuba, can you tell me where she went..?"

Seto laughs, "Seriously? You really believe in that? You were probably still sleepy Mokuba it was probably all in your head.."

Mokuba shook his head, "She's real! Seto she's real! You'll see! If I find her again one day, you'll see and love her!"

Anzu snorted, "I hope he does! That way, SHE can suffer under the presence of THIS man!"

Seto glared at her and Anzu glared back, "And I hope you find some lunatic warlock and I hope he makes you fall off from the edge of the earth!"

Mokuba turned from Seto to Anzu, how is it that NO One from either side of the family can see how much these two can't STAND each other?

LATERS…

Shizuka ran and ran and ran! A person! She encountered a person! Oh god!

Shizuka reached her tower, she stood there catching her breath, and then she looked up and began to sing. As soon as the door appeared, Shizuka took no time and ran inside.

She sighed as she saw that Mai still wasn't up. Shizuka quietly took off her cloak, and her mask.

She felt her face and hoped she didn't look all sweaty and red. There were no mirrors in the tower so Shizuka had to hope that she look ok.

Shizuka sat down on the kitchen table, and tried to get her heart to calm down.

Shizuka heard the door creak, she looked up and saw Mai coming out of her room, and coming down the stairs, "You're up early," Mai said.

Shizuka nodded, "Yeah, good morning,"

Mai yawned, "Good morning," Mai sat on the table as well. Mai wasn't a morning person, it always took her awhile to wake up.

Shizuka, wanting to distract herself, got up and decided to make water for morning tea.

Mai smiled, "Thanks," Shizuka smiled, "Of course,"

At this point, Shizuka felt very horrible. She felt wrong acting like she had nothing to hide. How could she betray her sister?! Her sister who practically raised her after their mother died? Her sister who found a sorcerer who gave this enchanted tower for her!

Shizuka swallowed. Moments later, after the water was ready, Shizuka grabbed two mugs from the cupboard and poured the tea it.

She handed the mug to Mai, who smiled took the mug and thanked her.

She watched her older sister take a sip from the mug.

"M-Mai?" Shizuka said softly. Mai looked up, "Yes?"

Shizuka hesitated, and then she watched Mai laugh, "So you're finally going to admit to me what you were doing outside?"

Shizuka gasped, "How…how did you know?!"

Mai smiled, "Nothing gets past me, when you're my age…" she winked at her.

"I'm-I'm so sorry Mai! I shouldn't! I-I couldn't!" Shizuka stuttered.

Mia raised her hand, silencing her, "It's ok. I'm not mad. I understand completely…it has been a while…" she looked sadly at the window.

"I wish that someday I could show the whole world how much of a wonderful person you are…"Mai said sadly.

"Yeah, I think it's time…" Mai suddenly said.

Shizuka looked up at her sister curiously, "Time for what?"

Mai sighed, and placed her cup down, "I think it's time for you to know something important…I wish I could have told you sooner…but mother told me to wait…she wanted me to wait until your birthday…but…I think you have the right to now early…" Mai suddenly got up.

"What are you talking about?" Shizuka asked she turned to see Mai searching into a closet.

"HERE IT IS!" Mai said, she got out a worn envelope and handed it to Shizuka.

"Here you go, open it," Mai said.

Shizuka stared at it, "Wh-what is it?" Mai looked sadly upon the letter and said softly, "It the last letter from Mom. She talks about you…and how. Everything…just read…"Mai said.

Shizuka took it, and opened the letter…but before she did she noticed a wax seal with the initials written in perfect cursive "KJ". Only people of status could afford to make a family wax seal. But there had to be a mistake, Mother wasn't rich. Shizuka looked up at Mai, "This isn't a letter from Mom," she said, "Is this some kind of joke?"

Mai shook her head, "It's no joke. Open it, and read."

Shizuka opened the letter and read out loud:

_"My Dearest Shizuka_

_By the time you've read this letter, you will already be of age. You must know that you are not the Shizuka Kujaku you believe to be. Rather, you are Shizuka Jonouchi, daughter of the Duke Jonouchi himself. _

"This…this…is a joke," Shizuka said looking up at her sister, "How could I be related to a duke? I…I mean, LOOK at me!" Mai shook her head and said, "Read on,"

_The reason why you are in this tower will be revealed when it seems appropriate. But you must know another secret…and that is…you have a fairy godfather. From my part of the family, we have to be what's called "Friends of the Fairies" which means, my dear Shizuka; you have a drop of fairy blood…_

At this, Shizuka stopped reading and looked up at her sister, "I have a fairy godfather….AND I'm a fairy?!" she asked.

Mai shook her head, "No, you're NOT a fairy. You can't do magic. No, you only have ONE drop of fairy blood. It doesn't really do much…the only thing we get is tiny feet," at this, Mai left up her skirt to reveal her small feet to prove her point.

Shizuka glanced down at her tiny feet. She was always secretly glad her feet were small, for tiny feet were considered very fashionable these days.

And the next…was something Shizuka wanted to REALLY discuss, "My fairy godfather…"Shizuka whispered, "Have I met him?"

Mai nodded, "Once," she admitted, "When you were born,"

Shizuka's lips trembled, "Then he's seen my scar….why didn't he remove it when he had the chance?"

Mai smiled sadly, "He tried, Shizuka, he really did. But fairies can't break curses…it's like poison to them…so he decided to cast a spell on you. When you find true love, you scar will disappear."

"So that's why Mom kept saying that every day? Because my fairy godfather cast a spell on me?" Shizuka asked. Mai nodded.

"But why am I being told all this NOW? Why wasn't I told sooner..?" Shizuka asked.

"Because…" Mai said, "because now is the time we come out of hiding…"

! # !

**so yeah, i actually planned to do this story as a oneshot...but as i got into i realized i can't be a oneshot..so i hope you enjoy. Read n' review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! it's me again! sorry i took so long! anyways, enjoy!**

**DIZCLAIMER: Me no own!**

SETO KAIBA GLANCED OUT OF HIS window, he watched as the sun slowly cast the shadows into longer and thinner shadows, meaning the sun's time is almost up. Meaning another day is gone, and the fewer days, the fewer hours, and fewer months there will be until the day where he found be forced to give up his freedom by saying three meaningless words, "Yes, I do."

The thought of his own wedding made him shudder, how could his fate be so? What has he done to deserve this? He absolutely DISLIKED Anzu, and his parent's wouldn't budge on hearing his protests.

He's going to be a King soon, should he, Prince Seto, deserve at least a little bit of trust and decline this marriage? Of course, he does! He is the future king! He shouldn't be here just sitting posed like some sort of doll, he was meant to rule! To order, to expand the kingdom!

And his first order would be to send Anzu FAR, FAR, away from him and his kingdom (It wouldn't cause any trouble since Anzu would be happy with his first rule of order). He wished there was some other way….some other way to avoid his marriage with…with _her. _

Seto sat on his study, and thought and thought, and thought. What could he do? How could he convince his father to cancel his engagement with Anzu? And must he REALLY get married? Can he rule with just himself, and let Mokuba be next in line?

Afterall, what's a mere woman going to do besides providing an heir? He smirked, he thought so, nothing. Absolutely nothing. So it seemed kind of pointless to have a queen.

Seto smirked even wider, maybe THIS would work. Seto laughed and left his room.

MEANWHILES…

"I don't understand," Shizuka said. "What do you mean by come out of hiding?"

Mai sighed, "It's…It's kinda a long story…" She ran her fingers through her long blonde hair, and paced back and forth of the kitchen.

She sighed again and then took a seat next to Shizuka, "You see, when mother was alive, it was her idea to lock you up inside a place-a place where no one will cause you harm, where no one will know who you are….until, the time came."

Shizuka still didn't understand, "Why now? What's so important about now?"

"Because," Mai explained, "It was prophesized a long time ago, that on your eighteenth birthday…you will find true love."

Shizuka eyes widened, "And…my scar….will….disappear?" she whispered.

Mai nodded, "Yes," she said.

Shizuka couldn't believe it. All this time she had assumed that she was doomed to have a hideous scar forever, never find true love….and be alone forever. Yet it turned out….all she had to do was wait.

Who knew? Good things come to those who wait.

"Why?" Shizuka asked, "Why wasn't I told sooner?"

Mai looked away, "I promised mother not to tell…until you were eighteen."

"My fairy godfather…." Shizuka suddenly began, "Did he know? Was he the one who prophesized about this?" she asked.

Mai nodded again, "So now it's time," Mai said avoiding Shizuka's eyes, who didn't noticed.

Shizuka smiled, "I'm…I'm so excited! And scared! I-I mean…I have no idea who to react! Are we going back to our father? The duke? How come I don't remember my father?"

Mai gave her a weak smile, "Calm down, Shizuka! All your questions will be answered….when we get to reunite with our father again."

Shizuka squealed with joy, "Papa! I get to see my father for the first time!"

Mai smiled, but then she frowned, "Too soon," she whispered under her breath as she watched Shizuka singing a new song. "Too soon."

**Huh, i wonder what's up with Mai? ANd Seto? How will his speech go? ANwyas? Read n review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo, I'm back! Sorry i took so long to update! I was so tired yesterday i couldn't do ANYTHING! Anyways, hope y'all like this chapter! ENjoy!**

**DIZCLAIMER: yeah, we just established this..._**

"FATHER," SETO SAID AS he entered his parent's dorm. Gozaburo placed his book down, "What is it son?" he asked.

"How could you make me marry against my will?!" Seto yelled.

Gozaburo raised an eyebrow, "Because I won't be here long enough and I need someone to take over?" he said uncertainty, giving Seto a puzzled look. _Has this kid lost it? _Gozaburo wondered.

"Well, it is unnecessary. I refuse to marry because there's no point in having a Queen! I can rule this country all by myself! I don't need a woman at my side!" Seto said (huh, does…does this sound familiar to anyone?).

"Of course you need a queen! You will need heirs to take over!" then he narrows his eyes, " I thought we established this before?"

"As a prince of Kaiba, I find it as an insult that you won't listen to me and let me decide how I manage my life!" Seto said.

"Because I'm still king!" Gozaburo said, "You will get to decide how to rule this kingdom and your life until I'm dead…" then Gozaburo glanced thoughtfully at the ceiling, then he added, "Well, THREE days after I'm dead….to make sure I'm dead!"

Seto glared at him, "I can manage on my own you crazy old man, and I can prove it!" he sneered.

Gozaburo laughed, "Then prove it! Ah, I'll tell you what, let's make this interesting, shall we? How about we make three balls…and in each ball you will dance with all the single young ladies of our kingdom and the next and if you fall in love with any girl during those three balls….you shall marry the girl and she shall become your queen. But if you don't….you win and you will rule the kingdom…"

Seto smirked at the thought until Gosaburo said, "And you will marry Anzu and she will become your wife."

Seto couldn't believe this, "Wait a second! That isn't fair! How the heck is THAT going to prove that I can rule this country by myself?"

"WELL LIFE ISN'T FAIR IS IT?!" Gozaburo yelled, "AND I'M TRYING TO PROVE A POINT AS WELL!" he said.

"What point?!" Seto yelled back. Gozaburo kept his silence. Seto gave his father once last glare and stormed out his father's room.

"To prove that _that sorcerer _that he was wrong…that you can love." Gozaburo whispered.

MEANWHILES…

"What if…" Shizuka began, "What if I scare my father?"

Mai placed the last item of their belongings in an enchanted bag, "Scare father? How?"

Shizuka, who was now wearing her mask, placed her hair over her face, "My scar…my hideous face…will he scream in horror upon looking at my face?" her voice trembled.

Mai frowned, turned to her sister and placed her hand on Shizuka's shoulder, "No, there is no way father would scream or flinch upon your appearance. He loves you." She said gently.

"You…" Shizuka took a deep breath so that she won't cry, "You really think so?"

Mai smiled, "I remember how he would smile like you were the best thing in the world. Even…if it was only for one day…he loves you."

Shizuka gave a small smile.

Mai closed her bag, and she then said looking around the tower, "Well, I guess that's it."

"We just need one more thing.." Mai said glancing around.

"What is it?" Shizuka asked glancing around the empty tower. What could they possible need?

"A traveling companion," Mai said simply and then she said in a language Shizuka has never heard of, "_Atemu, nunc suus 'visis ire" _

Suddenly, Shizuka felt the whole tower tremble, Shizuka screamed.

The ceiling began to fall one by one but before the ceiling would reach the floor it turned into purple dust and it slowly began to gather at a certain area.

Mai rolled her eyes, "Stop it, you're scaring her!" she yelled at the dust.

Shizuka's eyes widen in horror as she saw the purple dust slowly forming into what looked like the shape of a human being.

Her expression soften as she saw the dust form a face of what looked like a child of no more than 12.

Soon all the dust seems to have decided to have finish its product, and to Shizuka's surprise, the dust-boy suddenly sneezed.

And before Shizuka and Mai stood a boy with an elfin, pale face. He had violet eyes, tri-colored hair.

"Ah," The boy said, rubbing his nose, "No matter how many times I do that, I STILL can't get used to the dust."

He turned to Mai and smiled, "Finally! I've been waiting for YEARS for us to leave this place!"

Shizuka didn't understand who was this kid? Why did they need him around?

"Mai…" Shizuka began slowly approaching the strange child, "Who…" she started to say, but the boy gave Shizuka an even bigger smile and bowed at her.

"My lady, my name is Yugi, and I am a sorcerer. In fact, it was me who gave your sister this tower," the sorcerer named Yugi said.

There were many questions Shizuka wanted to ask, Yugi seemed to have read her mind, "Haha, I know, but I promise you, all your questions will be answered once you reunite with your father again."

But instead Shizuka blurted out, "How can you be a sorcerer? Aren't you a bit young?"

Mai scowled at Shizuka but Yugi laughed, "It's ok, actually, I'm a LOT older than I look. In fact, this isn't my true form, I have two other forms I use…my third, I hope you never get to see."

"Why?" Shizuka asked.

"Because it's my true and my weakest form," Yugi said simply.

Mai glanced outside the window of the tower…or what's left of it, "It's getting late, Yugi. We have to go."

Yugi nodded, "Of course," he said. He then raised his hands, and all the blocks that made the tower began to form a carriage, which Shizuka was surprise to find herself in.

Mai and Shizuka were inside the carriage, while Yugi was the horseman, he turned to the window anad said to Shizuka, "I hope that we can become good friends, Shizuka." He said giving her his childish smile.

Shizuka smiled too, "I think we already have," She said.

**Wowsies! Yugi and Gozaburo in this fic? glob! i wonder what's gonna happen next? And yes, for those of ya who didn't know this WILL be a SetoXSHizuka fic, but just bear with me. their moment will come soon. Anyways, read n review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**YO! sorry i didn't update yesterday! really busy and all. But here it is! a new chappie! i hope y'all enjoy! **

**DIZCLAIMER: naaaaaaah. **

SETO KAIBA DIDN'T GET it. What did he mean prove a point? Kaiba punched the wall in frustration, then he walked in his dorm, and walked toward his balcony, and stared down the garden below.

So he wants to make this interesting, huh? Fine. Seto would make this interesting…in fact, he'll pull something off his sleeve. He'll see, he'll prove to his father how much of a fool he is.

LATERS…

"Anzu, my dearest Anzu," Began Gozaburo, "I bear terrible news…"

"Terrible news?" Anzu repeated uncertainty.

They were enjoying dinner, or at least trying to. Mokuba turned his attention to his father, Seto crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes.

"Seto and I…had…an interesting argument…" Gozaburo said. "And…we decided that there should be a slight change of plans upon this proposal…this…engagement."

"What?!" Anzu exclaimed surprised.

"Well, Seto and I made uh…uh.." Gozaburo looked awkwardly to the ceiling, "A…bet…in which Seto would have three balls….and uh…he…would uh…"

He glanced at Seto who glared at him, so he continued, "Dance with all single ladies within this kingdom and the next….if Seto falls for any young maiden in one of those balls…he would marry the girl. If he doesn't, he marries you."

Mokuba turned to face Anzu to see how she'll take the news, but it was impossible, for her face was expressionless…So, is she taking this well or not?

"I am sorry, for changing plans, you must have been so eager for this-"Gozaburo began until Anzu screamed, "THIS IS THE BEST NEWS OF MY LIFE!"

Gozaburo nearly choked, "M-My dear?" he said uncertainly. Seto narrowed his eyes.

"Of course this would be the best news of her life, she hates me father. But not as much as I hate her," Seto said.

"WHAT?!" Gozaburo exclaimed surprised. "Are you serious, father you didn't know?" Mokuba asked.

"Hah?!" Gozaburo said.

MEANWHILES…

It took about two hours, but Shizuka, Mai and Yugi finally made it out of the kingdom.

They decided to take a rest stop, and stretch out their legs, as Mai and Shizuka were gathering the food materials they found nearby, Shizuka couldn't help but to ask, "So how is it that you know a wizard, Mai?"

Mai and Yugi looked at each other, it took a few moment until Mai said, "Yugi is our Official Mage."

"Mage?" Shizuka repeated, "So how old are you?" she blurted, Mai glared at her but Yugi laughed, "Oddly enough, I am a lot older than your father. But younger than other wizards around." he said.

Shizuka glanced down at the pot filled with wild berries, for the next question embarrassed her, "And…and are you powerful enough to get rid of curses?" she asked quietly.

Yugi's eyes widened slightly, but then he quikly hid his surprise with a sympathetic smile, "Yes, to be honest I am." His face turned dark, "I have even placed a curse on someone once…but the thing about magic is…"

Mai laughed, "Shizuka, your scar isn't a curse? Where ever did you get that idea?" Mai cut Yugi off, she gave a meaningful look at Yugi, who immediately understood and nodded.

"Your sister's right, your scar isn't cursed," Yugi said.

Shizuka looked uncertainly at Maia and then at Yugi, "But didn't you say Mai that once I find my true love my scar…"

"Yes, yes, I know…but Shizuka, it's TOO dangerous to talk about now…especially here." Mai whispered the last part, glancing suspiciously around the forest. Especially a squirrel (ha! Like a squirrel will cause harm!).

"Once we get safely back to the Duke, we can all explain," Yugi assured Shizuka. Shizuka bit her lip, but she nodded.

"How long will it take to get there?" she asked.

Yugi glanced at a distance, then he smiled and turned back at Shizuka, "In an hour, we're quite close." He said.

LATERS…

"Oh, I DO so hope you fall for another girl!" Anzu said after dinner, "So that whoever you end up with will spend the rest of their lives ROTTING with you!"

Seto rolled his eyes, "My, Anzu, and here I thought you'd be leaping with joy, but instead, you sound jealous."

"Jealous?" Anzu repeated puzzled, "I am not jealous. Besides, I am here to thank you." She said.

"Huh, that's new, " Seto said monotonously, "Anzu apologizing,"

"No," Anzu shook her head, "I am thanking you. I hope that whoever you fall for with will love your egomaniac self(even though nobody can stand it), and that you, for once, won't think about yourself when your with her." She smiled, "Because that's what love is, I wish you the best of luck, Seto!"

And she left.

"Love," Seto repeated. Then he too walked away.

**haha! wow, thing's are starting to get cray-cray here! you'll see what i mean. Anyways, read n' review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**sorry for not updating! things been a little hectic with skool and all..glob i hate this...school...glob!**

**anyways, enjoy!**

**DIZCLAIMER: blah, blah, blah, y'all kno already.**

"WE ARE HERE," Yugi announced about an hour later. "W-we are?" Shizuka stammered.

Mai took a deep breath, "I-I guess we are," she said her eyes staring intently upon the view ahead.

Several miles before them was a town surrounding a huge, pearly white castle that glistened under the sunset. Surrounding the small town was a semi-thick forest, the kingdom looked really enchanted.

"So it that the King's castle?" Shizuka asked. Mai shook her head, "No, actually that's our place. This is only a small town, several miles east belongs to our King."

"Oh," Shizuka said. She then decided to remain silent, for she noticed that her sister seemed to be in a tense mood. She wondered if she could possibly be more nervous than she was. It was strange seeing Mai this way, for Mai was always seen as a headstrong young woman.

"Halt, who goes there?" Asked a knight standing before a tall wooden gate of the town.

_Oh no, _Shizuka thought, were they going to be asked to come out of the carriage? Shizuka felt her heart nearly stop and her body tense. No! then that means that they'll get to see her disfigurement.

Yugi cleared his throat, "It is I, Sorcerer Atem," Shizuka blinked, she heard a deeper voice coming from the coach seat where Yugi was sitting.

"I bring with me the daughters of the Duke, he would like to see them at once," Yugi/Atem said.

"Aye, could be an impostor," grumbled another knight.

"_Ego electo vires in sapieta," _Yugi/Atem said.

The knights were a bit taken aback, and then they bowed, "_May sapieta adeo vos,"_they both said.

"We had to make sure," said a knight nervously.

Shizuka sighed in relief, Mai sighed deeply. Shizuka noticed that Mai didn't look nervous, she looked really sad. But why? Why is Mai sad?

Mai was showing the same expression she would do on some occasions after she has come back from an errand. Whenever Shizuka would ask her "_What's the matter? Is it a man_?" she would tease.

But her older sister would smile sadly and say, "_I don't think it is_," she would say.

Shizuka heard the gate opened, and she felt the carriage move. Shizuka felt her heart beating fast once again. She was a nerve wreck. Despite Yugi and Mai's word, Shizuka couldn't help but to feel afraid. What if her father pretends to be unafraid? What if he wrinkles his nose upon her horrid appearance?

Shizuka nearly wanted to cry, why? Why in the world was she born so disfigured?

LATERS…

After the carriage stopped once they were inside the castle, Yugi came down from the coach.

He helped Mai come out, "Shizuka," Mai said seeing Shizuka hesitate, "It's alright, Papa loves you." She said.

"N-No," Shizuka said her tiny hands gripping on the seat of the carriage, "I don't want him to see…I'm…I'm hideous…" Shizuka couldn't take it anymore, she began to cry.

Yugi glanced at Mai, and Mai looked like she was going to cry too, she hated to see her sister this way, "Shizuka," Mai took a deep breath, "You must get out now. Papa needs to speak with you; you need to know everything, even about your scar."

Shizuka shook her head, "I don't care anymore! I'm scared! I've never met this man called my Papa! How do you know he won't wrinkle his nose in disgust upon looking at my face? How do you know he won't confuse me for some monster?" Shizuka cried.

Mai or Yugi couldn't answer; they didn't know what to say. Shizuka was scared, and no one seemed to be able to convince her to be brave and come out.

"I'm..I'm scared…please, help me…" Shizuka cried.

Shizuka felt a strong firm hand grip her shoulder, "It's alright." Said another deep voice. Shizuka turned and saw a handsome blonde-haired man with soft brown eyes.

"You can do it," he said, then he smiled. Yugi smiled, while Mai turned to stare at the floor.

His smile was so heartwarming Shizuka forgotten momentarily about her fear…and her scar.

"Who-who are you?" she asked.

The man smiled, "It's no surprise, you were an infant after all. My name is Kastuya Jonouchi, I am your fairy godfather." He said.

**so yeah, those latin words i got, well Yugi/Atem said "I chose wisdom as strength," while the knights said, "May wisdom be with you," i think im not sure if it's correct. the words not the translations. Anwways read, n' review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**hey guys sorry for not updating in a million years. But i was busyt with finals...and work and existing...yeah. Anwyays...y'all NEVA gonna guess who's in here! bwahahahahahaha! anyways enjoy!**

**DIZCLAIMER: i ain't own nothing! **

"Y-YOU?" Shizuka gasped.

The man nodded, "Yes, I am your fairy godfather. Now please, let's get you to see your Father shall we?"

Shizuka hesitated, but she couldn't help but to feel some sort of connection with this fairy….or whatever he is. He didn't have wings or seemed small and slender like she has heard of the fairies.

Jonouchi was tall and well built, he wore armor.

Shizuka took his hand, he smiled even wider, and slowly but gently, helped her out of her carriage.

Yugi smiled, Mai didn't look their way.

Jonouchi nodded, "The duke is waiting for this return," he said, "We must part,"

They began to walk through a corridor, while walking; Shizuka had many questions she wanted to ask her fairy godfather. But she knew this wasn't the time to ask.

Shizuka looked at Mai and noticed how she kept her jaw tense, and her lips were curved into a thin line. She wondered what was wrong with Mai.

Jonouchi lead them into a dark, heavily polished wooden door, he turned to Yugi and said, "The duke is here on the other side in the library," he said. He turned to the door and knocked.

The door automatically opened, Shizuka immediately put her mask on. Yugi smiled, "You won't need that," he said.

The library was huge; bookcases filled the walls up the ceiling. The marble floor reflected the many books that were in the library.

It seems that the library is used many times, for there were piles of books on the floor, tables, and some were near the fireplace, and some were piled on top of couches near the fire place. And on those couches sat a tall, slender man, with long teal hair.

Yugi bowed, "My Lord Dartz," he said.

The man named Dartz, who was so immersed in a book, looked up, and gasped.

Shizuka immediately placed her hand over her face.

Dartz immediately went over to Mai and looked upon Mai's face like he believed Mai would instantly vanish before his eyes, "Mai," he whispered, "Mai, my beloved Mai…is this you?"

Mai gave him a small smile, Dartz raised his hand, he slowly ran his hand through Mai's hair, "You've grown so beautiful," he said.

Mai bowed, "Thank you, Papa." She said.

Dartz turned to Shizuka, who placed her hair over her face. _No! _Shizuka's mind screamed, _Don't look at me, Papa! Your daughter is hideous! Don't look at me!_

Dartz face held no expression, he slowly raised his hands.

_No! _Shizuka wanted to cry, _Don't look at me with pity! Don't look at me with those sad eyes…._

Dartz placed both hands on Shizuka's shoulders, then, to Shizuka's surprise, he embraced her, "Shizuka," he whispered, "My little Shizuka," He touched her scar, Shizuka's heart skipped a beat. No one has ever touched her scar in such a kind and loving way.

Shizuka gasped, she felt so relieved, "Papa…" she whispered, and embraced him back.

"There, there darling…I can't imagine how scared you are…" he said.

Shizuka couldn't take it anymore, she wanted to know, she wanted to understand, "Why?" Shizuka wept.

"Why?"

Dartz glanced at Yugi, who glanced at Jonouchi who took a deep breath, "Because…it was all part of a prophecy," he began.

"A…prophecy?" Shizuka repeated uncertainly. Jonouchi nodded, "It was me who told the prophecy to your father," he said.

Dartz nodded, "A year before you were born," he said.

Mai glanced nervously at Shizuka, then at Jonouchi.

"I'm not sure were to begin," Jonouchi admitted.

"But I can," everyone turned to where Yugi was, but instead of Yugi stood an older, and darker version of Yugi.

"You see," the older Yugi began, "There was once a sorcerer who was very powerful, and kind. He was once very powerful among many kingdoms, his name is Bakura."

"So Bakura decided to take a break for several years, no one was sure as to why, but I assume it was because he wanted to expand his knowledge in the arts…but something went wrong…"

The older Yugi's burrowed his eyebrows in confusion, "He was different, like an entirely different person…he became secluded and there were people who began to disappear."

Dartz took a deep breath, "I send Atem to talk to him, but it turns out, he was what Atem feared he turned out to be…"

"Atem?" Mai asked. Yugi nodded, "That is my other name, when I am in this form." He said.

Shizuka didn't understand, "But what does Bakura have to do with me?" she asked.

It was Jonouchi who spoke up, "Bakura became a warlock, a sorcerer who dabbles in the dark arts. He then learned about a prophecy…that you will bear a child who will be the end of Bakura."

At this, Shizuka shook her head, "But-But that doesn't make sense….how-how could I bear a child? I'm not even betrothed! I mean LOOK at me!" she pointed at her scar.

Dartz held her by the shoulders, "Shizuka my dear, don't you see? Bakura MADE you this way. He came upon you while you were an infant….and placed this spell on you…"

"And it was I who made the spell," Jonouchi stepped in, "That your true love will make your scar disappear,"

This was all too much…Shizuka thought. So she was right, her scar…her scar IS a curse.

MEANWHILE…

CRASH!

Seto threw a lamp on the floor. That old man played a trick on him!

Seto kicked a table down. He felt his heart rate rising. His hands were trembling with anger. Seto took deep breaths….calm down….calm down.

Fall in love he get to rule the kingdom, don't fall in love he marries Anzu. Annoying girl, annoying brat!

Seto groaned in pain…his body ached.

How can someone fall in love? How can someone fall in love when they never have? And who…who in the heck would be worthy enough for him?

As far as Seto was concerned, he was far better than any girl in the kingdom. Who in the world is worthy enough for him?

Seto laughed, as he laughed he winced, he felt his chest burning. Seto took another deep breath…

MEANWHILE…

Gozaburo sat on his bed and he heard a scream of frustration. Gozaburo closed his eyes and nodded, "I knew he would blow eventually…" he said.

**Still have no idea where i'm going wit dis. hahahaha! but i hope y'all enjoy! Read n' review! **


	8. Chapter 8

**WOAH! sorry guys for not updating in like, A MILLION YEARS! i had stuff to do, yeah, i kno, life sucks. ANwywyas...i see how there are many people curious as to what was going on with Kaiba. Truth be told, so am i. LOL so once i figure out what the heck i'm going with this. It will all make sense. Hopefully to you and mostly to me. Enjoy!**

**DIZCLAIMER: HOw can a person who has no idea where she's going wit her own fic own yugioh?**

"THAT'S…IMPOSSIBLE…" Shizuka said softly after a few minutes, "I will never have a child…not with this face…not with this…"

"But that's what the prophecy said," Atem said, "That once, on your eighteenth birthday, you will find true love. You will bear a child, and that child will destroy Bakura."

"And that is why after your mother heard about this, she and I came to an agreement, that she will take you and your sister away. " Dartz said. "We assumed he was going to come after you after the he realized the spell Jonouchi casted."

"Speaking of which," Yugi said, he was back to Yugi, "Where is Jonouchi?" he glanced around the room.

"And Mai?" Dartz asked.

"I'll go look for them," Shizuka said in a low voice.

Dartz smiled, "That is fine, my dear." He said.

Shizuka nodded and bowed, and walked out the library.

She couldn't believe it. How…how was someone supposed to react to all this? That a mad person is after you just because you're going to get married and have a kid? A kid who will destroy him.

So she was cursed all because of a prophecy? True love, true love….can she really find true love?

"…That's what I've been trying to tell you!" came Mai's voice.

Shizuka stopped in her tracks; she turned towards the sound of Mai's voice, which was coming from a room, whose door was left slightly ajar.

"…Listen," Came then Jonouchi's voice, "You don't understand…"

Shizuka quietly crept closer to the door, and peered inside. There stood Mai a few feet away from Jonouchi; her head turned the other way, her arms crossed. By the looks of things, Mai is having an argument.

"No, I DO understand!" Mai cut him off, "You're just too blind to see it!"

Jonouchi sighed, glanced at the ground shaking his head in dismay, "Listen, Mai…you are _wasting your time._" He said.

Shizuka turned away, why in heaven would Mai be arguing with Jonouchi? As far as Shizuka was concerned, Mai may have never met Jonouchi. Jonouchi, by the sound of it, may be older than Yugi…just how OLD IS Yugi?

What did Jonouchi meant by Mai was 'wasting her time'? Was Mai in some sort of danger? Shizuka hoped that she wasn't, she knew her sister may be stubborn and hot-headed sometimes but she would never get in enough trouble that someone would want to harm her.

Shizuka took a deep breath, whatever it was, maybe Mai will tell her, when she feels like it.

She hoped Mai wasn't in danger, and that maybe all she heard was just a figment of her imagination.

MEANWHILES…

Anzu has always been afraid of the dark, ever since she had moved into the Kaiba castle her fear skyrocketed.

She has never told anyone of this, but that was one of the reasons she wanted to learned magic. So that she can do a spell which she can light up any place she wanted and not be afraid.

Where she can always be the light, within darkness.

She heard a distant roar, Anzu shuddered. She had been told by her fellow servants back at home that the Kaiba castle had wolves and other untamed beast lurking around the castle grounds.

She was so scared, so very afraid. Especially at a time of the full moon, where she hears every night a roar of an unknown beast she has never heard before.

She has asked some people about it, but so far, no one seems to know what it is.

"Maybe tis some lone wolf," a servant said.

Anzu got up from her bed, she couldn't take it anymore. She grabbed some matches and a candle.

"_With…this candle…" _Anzu whispered, as she grabbed a match and struck it, "_I will guide your way in darkness…" _

The candle was lit, Anzu smiled. It was a simple spell, a spell that will make the candle stay lit for the rest of the night, never going out. Yet if comfort Anzu a lot.

"_My heart will never go bleak, for you will never die…" _

Anzu returned to her bed, she heard another roar. "I'm…I'm NOT afraid anymore. My candle will keep me safe. Goodnight."

**wowsies. STILL have no idea what's going on. but i like how this is all coming out. Anyways, read n' review! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**yeh, sorry for not updating yesterday like i planned.. crap happned and stuff. Plus i got into a Novela(spanish soap opera) so i had to give it my undivided attention... yep. Sorry about that. Also, i got into this new fic called ****Rivalry ****by Avid. Spade i think that's her name. please check it out! and yes! it's a Seto and Shizuka fic! hope y'all enjoy this chappie!**

**DIZCLAIMER: no i am not an alien who has taken over Takahashi sensei's body claiming to be him and owning Yu-gi-oh. **

"I DIDN'T SLEEP WELL last night," Mokuba said the next morning at breakfast.

"Why?" Gozaburo asked, "Did the bedbugs bit you last night?"

Mokuba glared at his father, "Bed bugs don't exist, Father." He said.

Gozaburo looked up from his breakfast, "They very much do exist, my son. I was once biten," he said.

"I couldn't sleep well either at first," Anzu admitted after she took a sip of her morning juice, "But I cast a spell and it helped."

Seto smirked, "And what was that? Putting on a hideous transformation…oh wait, you don't need it."

Anzu was so close to throwing her plate at his face but Gozaburo cut him off, "And you ask me why you can't rule all by yourself.."

Anzu smirked.

Seto glowered.

"No, it was those howls at night…" Anzu began, "Are they wolves?"

Gozaburo nodded, "Seems like it," he said, "Damn wolves, must have spotted a person wondering around."

Seto shook his head, "I couldn't sleep either, Their howls echoed into my chambers,"

Gozaburo nodded, "Well, we must get going," he said.

"Going?" Mokuba asked, "Going where?"

"Seto and I need to make some arrangements," Gozaburo said.

Anzu's eyes lit up, "Oh right, for THAT," she said.

Gozaburo shook his head, "Please Anzu, I can understand your heartbreak…"

"But I'm not heart-" Anzu began but Gozaburo cut her off, "Please, child…no one besides me, can understand the pain of a broken heart…"

Gozaburo then wiped of the corners of his mouth, and said, "Seto, let's go." he said.

Seto groaned, and wiped the corners of his mouth with his napkin, and threw it on his plate and left with his father.

MEANWHILES…

Up above a mountain there dwells a cave almost hidden from wandering eyes. Yet it seems that it may not be completely hidden, for a crow flew gracefully inside the cave. Flew straight into the darkness and it perched itself on a skull which sat at the edge of a seat.

A man sitting on the seat, chuckled, "My, what have we got here, dearie?" he asked.

The crow glanced up at its master, and immediately the man nodded, "I see, so she has arrived."

He began to stroke the little crow, "Those fools actually think I thought their daughter to be dead. Idiots, a prophecy IS a prophecy…that girl will for fill her promise…not unless I stop her…"

MEANWHILES…

"Extraordinary…" Dartz said after he heard Shizuka's voice singing for the first time. "I don't recall anyone in our family having musical talent…"

Mai smiled, "Shizuka can even mimic the chirpings of every bird in the forest," she added.

Shizuka blushed. Darts smiled, "Is this true my dear?"

Shizuka gave her father a shy smile and nodded, she has never had so much attention. She wasn't used to it. But…it felt…nice.

"Can you please?" Dartz suddenly asked, "Can you please mimic a nightingale?"

Shizuka nodded, and began chirping like a nightingale, he father laughed, "My daughter is so special! You voice can probably tame a dragon!"

"Papa!" Mai gasped in shock, Darts smiled, "I only jest…but it would be nice…"

Dragons were known to be foul creatures. They were selfish creatures that will stop at nothing to get what they need. Many kings wanted them to be tamed or killed, but alas there seems no possible way.

"But I was not jesting when I said my daughter has wonderful talent," Dartz finished.

He placed his hand over Shizuka's mask, "Why do you keep wearing that mask?" he aasked.

Shizuka swallowed nervously, "So my face will be fit for a daughter of a duke," she replied. Dartz frowned.

"When I look at you I do not see a scar," he began, he took her mask off and ran a thumb over her cheeks, "I see a girl with a beautiful smile…I think….and I hope that is what your true love will see,"

Shizuka frowned. All this talk about her true love was starting to get on her nerves. She was afraid that everyone is trying to get their hopes up for her sake. She also didn't want her heart to be deceived.

Because who will ever love a disfigured girl?

**Nyak, nyak, nyak! y'all saw what i did there? haha! i'm sorry if this is too slow but i'm trying my best! please hang on, seto and shizuka WILL met. Just bear with me! please check out Rivalry it's really good! Anwyays, read n' review! **


	10. Chapter 10

**YO! how's everyone! Anyways! i'm surprised not eveyone got what i did at the last chappie! I was mimicking Beauty and the Beast, when the narrator said, "And who could ever love a beast?" neh? Neh? now y'all get it? haha! anyways, enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: i thought we established this...**

A FEW DAYS HAD GONE BY, and Shizuka was already 18. Already guards were surrounding the nearest exist every time Shizuka was around. Shizuka understood the reason of their precaution, for her father feared that the warlock would appear and try to destroy Shizuka any moment. Yet Shizuka couldn't help but to hate the extra caution, for every guard will stare at her mask.

AS they would take corner glances of Shizuka's mask, Shizuka would feel her face grow hot, and she would comb the ends of her hair nervously. _Please, _she would silently pray in her head, _please don't look at me. _

She would thank any gods that exists that Yugi or Jonouchi would take walks with around the castle. They never stared, nor do they make grimaces at her mask.

Shizuka sat under a tree while a nearby guard got up from his post and walked a few feet towards Shizuka, once he was within a few feet from her, he began scouting the area.

Shizuka gave a deep sigh, it was official; she was going to talk to her father tonight about these guards.

Father…Shizuka, although she has already warmed up to Dartz it was still a little awkward calling him 'Papa'. She has barely met the man.

"Shizuka!" Mai suddenly ran out of the castle, Shizuka glanced up, "M-Mai?"

Mai was smiling from ear to ear, as she came to Shizuka she paused to catch her breath. She didn't take a moment to calm down, "Sh-Shizuka!" she gasped, "C-Come inside! There's something-something you need to see!" she said.

"What is it?" Shizuka couldn't help but to ask, Mai shook her head, "Just-Just come and see!" Mai grabbed Shizuka by the wrist and dragged Shizuka into the castle.

LATERS….

AS Shizuka and Mai came inside the castle to Dartz's Great Hall, the saw a young man with silver hair, holding a parchment reading its contents to Dartz.

"…By order of His Majesty, King Kaiba and his eldest son, Prince Seto has hereby invite all young single maidens by the age of 17 or older to attend Prince Seto's Ball…" read the man, "There shall be three balls, and anyone whom the prince shows a great fancy to his Majesty, shall become the prince's bride."

Shizuka didn't understand what was Mai's excitement about, she turned to glance up at her sister, but she noticed how her sister's lips were curved into a thin line. Her violet eyes occasionally glancing at Dartz and then to Jonouchi, whose eyes were set on the man reading the parchment.

As the man finished his announcement, Dartz nodded, and said, "Well that is wonderful to hear how the Prince has finally decided to settle down." He turned to Jonouchi and Yugi, who came forward from their post.

"Please send my humble regards to His Highness Gozaburo." Dartz said, the man nodded, and left the hall.

Dartz remained quiet after a few moments, then he took a deep breath, "Fate just couldn't be more on our side, can she?" he asked.

It was Mai who was the first one to speak, "May we go, Father?" she asked, a little too eagerly.

Dartz seemed in deep thought, "I must confess I am a bit hesitate to let you both go," he replied, "For anyone could chose the chance to strike,"

By 'anyone' everyone knew he meant Bakura. It was Jonouchi who answered, "If anyone so choses to strike, then it must be wise for us to take precaution. Besides, if anyone needs to be there more, it must be Shizuka…for her curse may be broken on that night."

Dartz nodded, but he seemed unsure still.

"I can go," Yugi said, "as an escort. And so can Jonouchi, if anything happens…we'll be on the lookout."

Dartz nodded, "As always you all speak with years of wisdom beyond my years," Dartz got up from his chair, "I shall let you both go…"

"No!" Shizuka suddenly yelled, everyone glanced at her.

"I-I can't!" Shizuka shook her head, "Not with this face! Everyone will see!" she turned to her father, "Please don't let me go, Papa!"

"But it's a masquerade ball, I assumed." Jonouchi said.

"A masquerade?" Shizuka repeated softly, but she still shook her head, "No! I'm not ready! What if my mask slips? Or-or what if-what if?" Shizuka couldn't come up with another good reason not to go.

Her only reason she didn't want to go is because she was scared. Shizuka began to cry.

Mai embraced her, "But this can be your only chance," she said softly, "Your true love might be there on those three nights. It might not be the prince…hopefully it's some squire or son of a noble….but he might be there…"

"Well, what if he isn't?" Shizuka said pushing herself away from her sister, she turned to everyone, "You all have NO idea how hard it is to be looked down upon! To be feared! To be seen as some THING! Not-not as a person!" A tear ran down Shizuka's cheek, then she ran away from the room.

"My poor, poor daughter…"Dartz mumbled.

Yugi sighed, "But Mai's right, Shizuka has to go, for all we know the very man destined to break her spell COULD be there on those nights."

"And if he isn't, maybe Mai may get lucky," Jonouchi said smiling upon Mai. Mai turned away, "Maybe I should go…" she said coldly, "Shizuka needs to be consoled…"

MEANWHILES…

Seto took several deep breaths as he glanced up at the night sky. He felt his heart rate rising, his body temperature sky-rocketing.

Why? What's happening to him? Seto took a glass of water; as soon as he gulped the whole drink down he threw the glass on the ground, where it shattered into pieces.

Seto fell on the floor, he began to gasp for air. How did this happened? When did this all began?

FLASHBACK…

_"Father…" a young Seto cried cheerfully as he tugged on his father's sleeve. Gozaburo hesitated; he seemed to be very distracted lately. Ever since Seto's mother died, his father has changed. _

_"Seto," his father suddenly asked, Seto stopped tugging on his father's sleeve and looked up at him. _

_Gozaburo glanced into his son's eyes, and he asked very slowly, "Seto, do you FEEL…any different?"_

_Seto's eyes widened in surprise, why would his father asked that? Was it because of his mother?_

_"No, father." Seto said shaking his head, "I don't feel any different."_

_Suddenly a butterfly flew around Seto, who glared at it and smacked at the butterfly. It landed on the floor, dead. _

_Gozaburo glanced at Seto and then at the dead butterfly. Then, Gozaburo did something that surprised Seto. Gozaburo knelt down on the ground where the insect lay, " Oh dear gods, it's true!" and he began to weep. _

END OF FLASHBACK…

Seto took several deep breathes, then he couldn't take the pain any longer. He began to scream.

**MMMMMM! wowsies! things are getting intense! still no guesses at what Kaiba is? Teehee! i'll never tell! And WILL SHizuka go to the ball? MMMMMMM! anyways, read n' review! **


	11. Chapter 11

**YO! UPDATE! UPDATE WOOT WOOT! i was actually stuck on what to write on this, i was inspired by Coheed and Cambria The Dark Side of Me...i never listen to any of these dudes songs. THey seem ok. anyways, enjoy!**

**DIZCLAIMER: i gave mah everything! i will never own yugioh!**

MAI ALTHOUGH SHE WAS a bit annoyed by Jonouchi's comment, she shook her feelings and continued to walk into the hallway towards Shizuka's quarters.

"He's…he's a fool," Mai muttered, "Don't be bothered by what he says,"

As Mai saw the thick wooden door before her she hesitated to open it, _"And if he isn't, maybe Mai may get lucky.." _His voice echoed into her head.

_Maybe Mai may get lucky_…is what he said. Mai clenched her hand that was on the doorknob, and went inside.

Sure enough, she found Shizuka sitting by the window staring up at the day sky.

"Shizuka?" Mai asked softly.

Shizuka made no response; she kept her back at her sister. Mai sighed, "I'm sorry…" she began, "You're right…none of us can understand how it feels to be looked down upon…"

Mai sighed, "If you're scared…I get it…I get it…but you sometimes have to take chances…even if it may never happen."

"You sound like you've had experience…" Shizuka said after a few moments of silence, she turned o her sister. Mai glanced sadly at the floor, "Yes…" She replied sadly, "I guess I have,"

"Do you mind telling me about it?" Shizuka asked. Mai hesitated, then she laughed, "I should be consoling you, not the other way around!"

Shizuka looked at the floor, "Maybe if you tell me about it, I might feel better…"

Mai turned her head away, and began rubbing her knuckles of her fingers nervously, "It's a long story," she began.

Shizuka smiled, "I don't mind. I have all day…"

Mai smiled, then she went to sit on her sister's bed, "Well…I once met a young man working at a bakery," Mai then began to tell her story, her story about her unrequited love. She was happy to see that Shizuka was feeling better.

Yet, it broke her heart when she knew she was lying to her sister.

LATERS…

A young farmer who was creeping throughout the thick forest, grimaced as he saw the bloody carcass spread all over the ground.

Another young farmer came behind him and pursed his lips, "Another one, eh?' he said grimly.

The young farmer nodded, "Seems so…damn, wild mangy beast."

"What do you reckon it is?" his partner asked. The other man shrugged, "Lord knows what it is…"

"Do you think we must tell the king?"

"Nay, the king knows about all this," he replied. He looked around the forest, wondering if the beast was still around.

His partner seemed enraged, "The king knows about this? And he isn't doing anything about it?!"

The farmer nodded, he squinted his eyes as he saw movement behind the bushes. He placed his hands around his pitchfork. He sighed in relief when he saw it was just a deer.

"How can he be so selfish?!" his friend continued, "Does he know what-what that THING does to our crops? To our chickens?! My chickens haven't laid a SINGLE egg for the past few months since that thing has them all spooked!"

The farmer heard a twig snap, "Quiet!" he hissed. His partner obeyed and immediately looked around, "I think our friend is done for the night…" he said after a few moments.

"I don't care what you say! I;m going to talk to the king first thing tomorrow!" his partner said.

The other farmer chuckled, "And have your head cut off? Listen, mate. It is the king's orders not to hunt nor slay the beast."

"WHATEVER BLOODY FOR?!" bellowed his partner.

"QUIET you git! Just stay quiet and do as I say!" he hissed.

His partner knitted hisbrows then he took a deep breath and asked, "If the king doesn't want us hunting his grounds…then enlighten me, mate. Why are we here in his woods?"

The farmer stopped looking around the forest and turned to his friend, "Because," he began slowly, "Don't you think it's best for a farmer to know what EXACTLY is spooking the animals?"

His partner remained quiet.

THE NEXT DAY…

Seto found himself throwing up not stop the next morning. Was he catching a cold?

He shuddered, he hoped not.

After an hour of being sick, he finally came out of his bedroom, he was surprised to find his brother Mokuba waiting outside his chamber door(NEVERMORE! Lol!).

"Mokuba?" he surprised, Mokuba glanced up worriedly at his brother, "Are…are you ok?" he asked.

Seto smirked, "Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

Mokuba glanced sadly at the ground, "Don't lie to me, Seto. I heard you in there…"

Seto smiled, "I'm fine now." He said.

Seto began to walk away, he stopped in his tracks as he heard Mokuba say, "This isn't the first time this happened. You know I know that, right?"

Seto stopped and turned around, "This…isn't my first time?" he repeated.

Mokuba glanced at him curiously, "No," he said slowly, "This isn't."

Seto turned and continued his way; he glanced down at his hands. The felt them, they felt cold, ice cold. He placed his hand over his chest where his heart is, he frowned, and then he sighed in relief.

His heart wasn't beating…like is hasn't for many years now. So he was fine.

Absolutely fine.

**huh, so many people are hiding secrets huh? MMMM! i wonder what they are? hahahahaha! anyways, read n' review! **


	12. Chapter 12

**HALLO! so far, i like the way i wrote this chappie! i think i'm gettin' better...maybe a tinsy-winsy bit! :D there is hope for me after all! haha! secrets! secrets! and MORE SECRETS! yep, yep! nothing like good ol' suspense in a story! anyways, enjoy!**

**DIZCLAIMER: yep..yep...yeap...me no own. **

SHIZUKA SAT UNDER HER favorite tree, and began to sing softly. She let the wind gently blow her melodies away to distant lands, islands…anywhere where her true love resides.

She hoped, for one silly moment, that he would hear it. Maybe as a whisper, maybe in a dream and he would know that she was here just waiting for him to find her. To love her, to be friends with her…and hopefully, break her spell.

Shizuka found herself spending her time outside in her father's garden, since she spent most of her life locked up inside of a tower, she wanted to be free. And her father let her roam around the garden, but nothing further than that.

At first, Shizuka was quite pleased, but after a few days, she felt like it wasn't enough. She wished to jump over the stone fence and explore the world, but alas, it was not to be. Unless a certain warlock was killed.

Her mind went back to last night when Mai told her story about her unrequited love. She felt so sorry for her, she felt so stupid. How could she miss all her sister's silent tears? How could she have missed all those times when her sister would silently suffer right under her nose?

And all those years, Shizuka was more worried about herself. How could she have been so selfish…and blind?

Shizuka made a silent vow that she would make her sister happy. Maybe found her sister true love…could it be? Could it be that by going to this prince's ball would be the answer?

Shizuka hesitated, as much as she feared to go, she couldn't go for her sake. Perhaps it was best for Mai after all, that's what Jonouchi said. Shizuka pursed her lips in determination. What did it matter if she didn't want to go? She could go for Mai, and maybe Mai might find the right young man, and Mai could live happily ever after.

Just what Mai deserves.

Then it was decided, Shizuka would go to the ball, and help her sister find true love.

LATERS…

Shizuka slammed the doors of her father's library wide open. Her father glanced up in surprise at his youngest daughter, he smiled, "What is it, my dear?" he asked.

"Papa!" Shizuka gasped taking several deep breaths, "Can we please go to the ball?"

Her father raised an eyebrow; "I assumed you did not want to go..?" he began.

Shizuka blushed under her mask, "I've..I've changed my mind, Papa." She replied.

Her father chuckled, "It appears so," he said.

LATERS…

"You've..You've what?!" Mai exclaimed after Shizuka finished her explination.

"I've asked Papa if we can go to the ball and he said yes!" Shizuka said cheerfully. Mai seemed surprised that she was lost for words, she sat on her bed.

"Aren't you happy Mai?!" Shizuka asked. Mai didn't respond, after a moment's pause, Mai said, "Why?"

Shizuka laughed, "What do you mean why? Didn't you want to go in the first place?" she asked.

Mai smiled nervously, "Of-of course…but I assumed you didn't want to go?"

Shizuka smiled, "I've changed my mind!"

"Papa says first thing tomorrow we'll go shopping for gowns and dancing shoes!" Shizuka said trying to get her sister as excited as her. "And then…in a month we will leave for the prince's kingdom!"

Mai laughed softly, "That's great Shizuka! I'm glad you've changed your mind!" she said.

Shizuka smiled, she was so happy to see her sister smile. Yet she couldn't help but to notice that Mai didn't seem as enthusiastic as she hoped she would.

MEANWHILES…

Several crows were perched on their master's chair squawking nonstop for they heard some awful news.

Their master didn't seem so concerned about it. He chuckled softly, "So my little siren has decided to finally come out of her shell and go to the ball?"

The birds remain silent after a few second and they continued to caw nonstop again, their master waved his hand dismissively, "Not to worry my pets, everything seems to go better than I had planned."

MEANWHILES…

Seto seemed to have a good morning so far. He decided to head down to the stables to ride around the forest for a while, he past his father's great hall when he heard a man yell in outrage, "That MANGY beast!"

Seto took not a second longer to walk into his father's hall to see what the fuss was all about.

He saw his father siting on a throne, his head bowed, while a peasant told him angrily shoving to what appeared to be a dead pig into his father's face.

"He's destroying everything I've worked hard for years to obtain!" the farmer yelled. The farmer bowed, "Please, Your Highness, I beg you! Please send your finest knights to hunt down and kill that animal! He's destroying crops, and killing animals!"

Gozaburo shook his head, "I am sorry, peasant. I will not allow that." He said. Seto rolled his eyes in annoyance, that idiot man. Why was he protecting that monster?

"Why not, Your Majesty?" asked the peasant, "was it not your duty to protect your kingdom and family?"

"Do you DARE question me?!" barked Gozaburo.

"And do you DARE go against your promise?" Seto yelled, he couldn't stand there watching his father make a weak decision such as protecting an animal.

"Seto," Gozaburo said in surprise, "What are you doing? I thought you were…"

Seto ignored him, "I've had enough of this. If you're not strong enough to slay the beast then I will!" he said.

The farmer smiled tearfully at Seto, "Thank you, Your Majesty!" he said gratefully.

Seto glared at him, "Please, I'm not doing this for you." he said coldly. He turned to his father, "I'm doing this to show this man EXACTLY what strength is!"

Gozaburo narrowed his eyes, "Seto, you don't know what you're doing…" he began.

But Seto wouldn't hear it, "I'm DONE sitting here under your shadow! In a few months I'm going to prepare for battle…and show YOU what TRUE power is!" And with that Seto smirked and walked out of the hall.

**MMMMMMMMMMM! Seto ish SO cold! just the way we likes him! And shizuka! little shizuka is trying to help her sister out! nothing like good sisterhood if ya kno what i mean! anyways, read n' review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**YO! YO! What up guys?! how it going? blob, blob, blob! sorry guys i just ate ceral and my brains like, on a sugar rush! ._. yeh, sorry about that O.o hahahaha1 anyways, this was inspired by a song wich i translated a little here called, "My charming frog" by Jesse y Joy(it's in spanish..so yeh) anyways enjoy!**

**DIZCLAIMER: my what? my WHAT WHAT WHAT?!**

THE NEXT DAY SHIZUKA AND MAI decided to go into the market and look for fabric that will be made into three dresses, one for each ball.

Yet before they could leave, Yugi was asked to place a spell on Shizuka's face, so that no one can see her hideous scar. Yugi hesitated for a moment, for he said, "Well, you know I can't remove it, right?"

They were in Yugi's quarters which looked almost like the library, filled with books of spells, with the exception of cauldrons, beakers, herbs, and animals in cages all shove to where it seems to where it won't fall or be in the way. It also looked like it hasn't been dusted in months.

Shizuka nodded sadly, "I know, it's cursed. But isn't there like a spell to hide my scar…or…something?"

Yugi took a moment to think, at last he said, "Well, I can disguise it for you," he said, "But the spell will disguise your entire face. Only Mai and I will know that it's you."

"Disguise my entire face?" Shizuka repeated, "Will it be permanent?" Yugi laughed, "Of course not, silly. Just for a couple of hours and then it's wear off.." he assured her..

"Can it be done?" Shizuka asked, Yugi laughed again, "Well I was made your father's Sage for something, right?"

Yugi beckoned her to lean forward, Shizuka did. Yugi placed his fingers aourn the edged of her mask, Shizuka flinched, "It's ok," Yugi said softly, "I need to take off your mask so that I'll know the spell worked,"

"You've done it already?" Shizuka asked surprised, Yugi shook his head, "No, I have not." Yugi gently took Shizuka's mask off. Shizuka, years of instinct, hid her face under her hair.

But to her surprise, Yugi didn't let her cover her face, for he grabbed her head and placed her forehead on his.

Shizuka felt her heart quickened, she never had anyone so close to her, with the exception of Mai…and recently her father. She wondered if this is how it feels to be held by a man…she also wondered…could Yugi be her true love?

"There, it's done," Yugi said cheerfully after a few seconds. Shizuka opened her eyes, and looked around, "I-I don't feel any different" She admitted.

Yugi chuckled, "Because you're still you." Yugi held out a handheld mirror and gave it to Shizuka, "Have a look," he said smiling.

Shizuka hesitated; it has been years since she's last looked at a mirror. Looking at a mirror only brought sadness, and heartbreak. For the mirror demonstrates all the flaws and things you never want to see, which was the truth.

Shizuka slowly and gently took the mirror from Yugi, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Once the mirror was directly in front of her face, she slowly opened her eyes.

And the first thing she saw was that she had no scar. Shizuka blinked in amazement, and she touched her face, it felt soft and smooth, not lumpy and rough.

The next thing she saw was that she no longer had hazel eyes, her eyes were bright green. Smaller, bright green eyes that seemed to look upon her soul.

The last thing she noticed was her hair was no longer reddish brown, but a petal pink color. She wasn't her self anymore, actually, she WAS herself, but she didn't look like herself anymore.

"Is…" Shizuka began, "Is this me?" she asked softly. Yugi frowned, "Do…do you like it?" he asked.

Shizuka felt her face again, no, that girl's face. "She's pretty," She said softly.

Yugi smiled.

LATERS…

Mai was already outside waiting for Shizuka at the carriage.

"I'm ready!" She heard Shizuka yelled, Mai couldn't help but to mutter, "Finally,"

She turned towards the voice, but instead of her mask-wearing sister, she saw a pink-haired girl about the same age as her sister running towards her from ear to ear.

The girl got on the carriage, she patted the dirt off her and smiled at Mai, "Who…?" began Mai, the girl laughed, "It's me, Mai!" she said in Shizuka's voice. As soon as the girl sat on the seat, the carriage began to move.

"Wha-what?" Mai stuttered, "What-what happened?" Mai said looking upon her 'sister' taking in every detail, her green eyes, her pink hair…her pale, flawless skin.

"I asked Yugi to put a spell on me, to hide my scar," Shizuka said cheerfully, "Isn't she beautiful?" she gushed. "Her?" Mai asked uncertainly.

Shizuka nodded, "This isn't me, it's someone else." She glanced sadly at the floor, "I can never be this pretty," she muttered.

Mai frowned, "You are pretty, Shizuka," she cupped her sister's chin, "you just don't see it," she said.

Shizuka didn't want to argue, besides, this was all meant for her sister to find her true love. The only thing she can do is give a big sigh.

LATERS…

Mai found many fabrics that she liked, but she was having a hard time deciding which one to choose.

"The maroon, maybe." She muttered, "No-no, I think periwinkle blue will work…NO! NO! I take that back, I want the maroon, please."

Shizuka couldn't help but to smile, for it was worth seeing Mai smile again. They haven't chosen Shizuka's fabrics yet, but Mai had told Shizuka to wonder around the market to find a fabric that she likes or have Mai look at it in case she was skeptical.

For Mai had spectacular taste in fashion. Yet Shizuka's heart wasn't into the materials…in fact, she glanced up at the sky and began to daydream…to daydream about the one destined to break her spell.

_I'm tired of looking for you…_

She began to wonder, would he be short, tall…or just an inch smaller than her? How would his hair be like? Would it be bright blonde like Mai's or dirty blonde like Jonouchi's? Would it be an unusual color like his father?

_I'm tired of waiting for you…_

She wondered if he was going to be a brunette…or what if he had no hair at all? Shizuka glanced at every man at the market who were selling meats, fruits, silver, gold…etc. She studied each man's features and wondered about the small features he would have.

_I don't want to hurt myself.._

_It's time to resign…_

She would glance at a man's hooked noses, small squinting eyes, or busy, thick eyebrows. Would he be young? Old? Or a kid?

_Could it be that one day it will arrive, this dream of my love?_

She just couldn't help but to wonder about those small things. Where is he? How will they met? And who, who in the world is he?

_My prince charming, I don't know if it's you…_

She wondered, if he was out there wandering the same thing, wondering where she was. Or maybe he was wondering if he was destined for anything better than what he's current life been, for how many people in the world were destined to break a spell?

_The ugly, the handsome, the fat one, or skinny one_

_None of those are necessary you…_

She began to daydream about what her destined one does, she wonder if he was a simple farm boy chopping wood for dinner later on the evening. Or maybe he could be milking a cow…she pictured in her mind, a young man milking a cow, humming a cheerful tone under his breath.

_My charming frog…_

She pictured in her mind if maybe his mother or father then told him to come into town to buy some fresh fruit for tomorrow, and he did. He came into the market, and then they somehow bumped into each other. And Shizuka would immediacy fall in love, and so would he, and BAM! Her spell would be broken, simple as that.

_I'm tired to be kissing; my lips are already frustrated…_

Shizuka couldn't help but to giggle at her silly daydream, for who in her right mind would fall in love with her now, when she is disguised?

_I've experimented with everything…_

_Even a love-struck frog…_

"Shizuka!" Mai yelled after her, Shizuka stopped in her tracks and waiting for Mai to catch up. Mai glanced at Shizuka, "You have no idea how funny I looked yelling your name out loud!" Mai began, "I forgot what you've looked like!" She glanced down at Shizuka's hands, "And what? No fabric? "

_Maybe he'll transform to rescue me today…_

Shizuka mentally slapped herself, of course! How could she forget she was out shopping?

Shizuka only smiled at her sister shyly and shrugged.

**i bet almost every girl can relate to this, huh. i sometimes wonder about who the heck will i end up with the rest of mah life with, cuz my hood will neva let me be a hater! lol but yeh, i wonder so much, just like that dude on ****How I Met Your Mother**** yep. anyways, please read n' review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**YO! GUYS. WHAT. IS. UP? I LOVE all the reviews y'all been givin' me! thankies! and PLEASE, KEEP. It. UP! anyways, i wanted to take da timsies to let y'all kno that i won't be updating for a couple of days. Don't worry, it's only for a couple of days! i'll be back! but in the meantime, ENJOY!**

**DIZCLAIMER: y'all crazy1 i ain't own nothin'! **

"SETO, YOU INSUFFERABLE BRAT!" muttered Gozaburo as he headed down the hall.

"Seto's not in the castle, Father! I told you so, five TIMES already!" Mokuba panted as he was struggling to catch up with his father.

Anzu, who heard all the ruckus coming from outside, opened the door from her chamber and poked her head out, "What's going on?" she asked.

"It's Seto!" Gozaburo exclaimed as he stopped in front of Anzu's doorway, "He's neglecting the preparations of his own party! By doing ridiculous things like training to slay a beast!"

Anzu shook her head, "Well, if only Seto's mother is still around, maybe she would have been in charge, would she?"

Gozaburo stopped in mid-sentence, his mouth was left agape, then he gave a faraway smile, "Yes, yes she would have," he admitted. Anzu has heard a while back that Seto lost his mother a few months after Mokuba was born. She had died from an illness.

"If you want, Your Majesty," Anzu continued, "Maybe I can plan Seto's ball." Gozaburo shook his head, "No, my dear Anzu, I could never let you do that!" he said, "Wouldn't that break your heart seeing Seto with some other girl?"

Anzu gave a dark look to Gozaburo, "Believe me," she said darkly, "this is EXACTLY what I want,"

Anzu turned to Mokuba and smiled, "and maybe Mokuba can help too," she said.

Mokuba eyes widened, "Really?" he asked, this surprised him for no one has ever actually ever asked him to help them with something.

"I don't see why not," Anzu said.

"That's wonderful how you get along!" Gozaburo said, "well, it seems I must look for Seto in the garden, he must be training there!" he said.

As soon as Mokuba's father was out of hearing range, Mokuba asked, "Why? Do you REALLY want Seto to be with some other girl?"

Anzu nodded, "Of course! I want him out of my life so bad!" she glanced worriedly at Mokuba, "No offense, Mokuba but your brother is a BIG pain in the butt!" she said.

Mokuba nodded in understanding, "Yeah, I know, sometimes I think he doesn't care about anyone but himself…" then he glanced at Anzu, "Does this mean you like someone else?"

Anzu stopped in her tracks, then she laughed, "What makes you say that?"

Mokuba shrugged, " I dunno, many girls think my brother's really handsome…but you're…well, You dislike him…a lot."

Anzu hesitated to answer, but then she said, "You're right, I do like someone…but…Hey what color do you think Seto would like?" she said hoping to change the subject.

Mokuba seemed to buy it, for he looked up thoughtfully, "Uh…I dunno, I don't think Seto has any particular favorite color…" Anzu mentally sighed in relief; she didn't want anyone to know. For she has never told anyone she liked someone else.

Mokuba groaned, "Why SETO?!" he suddenly yelled, "Why are you so difficult?!"

Anzu smiled.

MEANWHILE…

Seto slowly knelt down and took a pinch of dirt from the ground; he rubbed the dirt on his thumb and his pointer finger and his middle. He examined the evidence. Although no one has seen the animal itself, Seto thought it would be a good idea to know what he was up against.

From what he gathered, is that this beast…was big. Possibly more than nine feet tall. He wondered if it was a werewolf, for he knew for sure it wouldn't be a vampire, for they would have been more discreet and they wouldn't cause all kinds of destruction. Even if they were a rogue vampire.

Seto sighed, and began to wonder how tall can a werewolf can be. If he recalled right, a werewolf would probably reach to at least seven feet tall. Therefore, there was no possible way that this could be a werewolf…or could it?

He recalled how once a man becomes a werewolf, his height doubles, so…if Seto became a werewolf, he would be at least eight feet tall. No, not tall enough…unless the man was at least seven feet tall…

There was no evidence that it was done by a werewolf, there was no sign of a fur, nor tracks. The trees are crushed like the beast was lying on top of them. Could it be a giant?

Before Seto could ponder further, he heard someone call his name, "Seto! Seto!" Gozaburo yelled.

Seto groaned, what could that man POSSIBLY want?

Gozaburo stopped his horse a few feet in front of Seto and got of his horse, "Seto, what is the meaning of this?!"

Seto ignored his father and continued to scout the area, looking for more evidence.

"Seto, this-this is ALL pointless!" Gozaburo continued, he stopped in front of Seto. He took a few moments to catch his breath, "So," he said rather calmly, "What did you find?"

"Nothing…" Seto grumbled, "But I will soon enough,"

Gozaburo placed his hand on his son's shoulder, "Seto, I know what the creature is," he said gravely.

Seto turned to him, "What is it?" Gozaburo took a few moments and then he said, "It is a werewolf," he smiled, "There! Case solved, let get back to the castle!" he said rather cheerfully.

"I'm not going back," Seto said.

"But WHHHHYYY?!" Gozaburo pouted.

"Not until I gather more evidence," he said rather coldly.

"But Seto, you can't kill this beast. I won't let you," Gozaburo said.

"And why not, father?" Seto asked, he took a step forward, "What's with all the mystery? What are you trying to protect?" Seto crossed his arms, "If you tell me right now, Father. I promise, I will give up this chase and move on with my life."

Gozaburo eyes widened, "You will, my son?" he said, "I-I have your word, right?"

Seto sighed, "Yes," he said after a few seconds; he looked at his father straight in the eye, "You have my word,"

Seto was known to not for fill promises unless there was a deal and he kept his word. For Seto can be a very sly person.

Gozaburo took a deep breath, "I cannot tell you…but…only that…it can't be killed…" he glared up at Seto, "For as long as I live, it CAN'T be killed."

Seto glared at him, "You foolish old man! Do you have ANY IDEA what you have done?!" he yelled.

Gozaburo headed towards his horse, he couldn't help but to mutter, "I know what I've done…I just wished I hadn't…"

He got on top of his horse, "You will regret that day you've made this decision, my boy!" he said and he left.

Seto glared upon the back of his father riding away towards the castle, "No, you pathetic fool," Seto said venomously, "It is YOU who will regret you made this decision."

Seto winced at he felt pain in his chest, Seto placed his hand over his chest. "Argh!" he groaned, "My heart beat!" he said, "Why is it beating now?" he exclaimed.

**MMMMM! so what is this beast exactly? And does Gozaburo REALLY know what it is? Someone says she thinks she knows..:3 teehee! let's see if she's right! anyways PLEASe read n' review! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Yo! Yo! Yo! sorry for not updating! i had stuff to do! Sorry! Anwyways! i REALLY enjoy all these reviews! and to think i didn't think this would be ANY GOOD! haha! i read everyone's reviews and i see many you are moe curious as to what Seto is and Shizuka meeting Seto! MMMMM! thank you! thank you very much! And one of you, MD i think, has a theory about Gozaburo and Seto. HMMM, i wonder what ur theory is. I'm curious. Anyways, enjoy!**

**DIZCLAIMER: hahahaha! no. Not gonna happen. ._.**

SHIZUKA POKE HER HEAD INTO Yugi's room. She glanced upon Yugi's back as he prepared to what seems to be a potion of some sort.

She couldn't help but to wonder…since Yugi never flinched upon her appearance. Nor did he ever treated her any different…maybe…maybe he was her true love. But how does one know?

How does one know if your meant to be?

She took one step inside. And took a deep breath. After all, what's not to love about Yugi? He was kind, understanding, and….well…

"Yugi..?" Shizuka began. Yugi turned around, behind him purple smoke burst out of his small clay cauldron, he smiled, "Morning, Shizuka!" he said cheerfully.

She smiled under her mask, "Morning!" She hesitated…how DO you fall in love? Was she already in love already? "H-How…How are you?" she asked.

Yugi shrugged, "Fine, I guess," he turned around to look back at his book of spells, "What are you up too?" he asked.

Shizuka shrugged, then realizing that Yugi couldn't see her since he had his back turned, she said, "Nothing, I'm bored…what are you doing?" she asked as she saw him stirring the contents of his cauldron making a lime green smoke. It smelled oddly of freshly baked apple pie.

Yugi shrugged again, "I'm just experimenting…" he said. Shizuka took a few steps closer to Yugi's books lying around. She spotted a book wide open and read.

"_Fortuna et Encantores,"_

Shizuka mouthed the words under her breath, and began to continue to read.

"_Fortuna opes venire ad me,_

_afferte mihi argentum, et aurum introducas me_

_quae reposita est mihi."_

As soon as Shizuka muttered those words, Yugi yelled. Shizuka immediately looked up and saw Yugi looking very perplexed on half a sandwich on his hand. He turned to Shizuka, to the book lying before and asked, "Did…did you read that?"

Shizuka glanced nervously at the book to Yugi. Oh no, was Yugi mad? Did she ruin it this time? The friendship that they have? Does Yugi hate her now?

Yugi glanced upon the sandwich. "Not many people can do that," he said softly, "What you just did,"

Shizuka looked at the ground in shame, "I'm sorry…" she muttered, "I'm going now,"

"No!" Yugi cried, he grabbed her wrist, "No! I'm..I'm not mad! Just shocked!"

Her smiled at her, saying excitedly, "This is advanced magic…no one can cast a spell without…" he stopped, "You don't have a wand…do you?" Shizuka shook her head, but Yugi didn't seem to be listening, he seem in deep thought.

"No one can cast a spell without basic training and wand made by the Sorcerer or Sorceress themselves…" he muttered, he turned to Shizuka, "And you just SAID the spell right?" he asked.

Shizuka nodded, "Y-yes," she said shyly, "Is…is something wrong?" she asked.

Yugi slowly looked up and turned back to Shizuka. And he smiled, "You're very special, Shizuka." He suddenly said, "MUCH more special than we all imagined."

Shizuka smiled, and then she couldn't help but to blurt out, "Yugi…I-I think I love you…"

Yugi's eyes widened.

MEANWHILES…

"And then all we need…" Anzu said as she glanced at the list, "Is…the dinner." She turned to Mokuba, "What do you think we should make for dinner on those three nights?" she asked the kid.

Mokuba looked thoughtful and then he said "How about cookies?" he smiled. (Or biscuits for those from the UK).

Anzu smiled and shook her head, "We're feeding our guest, Mokuba. They come from a long way…they will all be famished." But Mokuba insisted, "I wouldn't mind having cookies for dinner though," he said grinning.

Anzu smiled, "You're cute, Mokuba. You're really cute." Mokuba smirked. Then, the doors opened.

Seto came inside the hall. Anzu and Mokuba watched him as he walked in.

"Hey Seto!" Mokuba cheerfully greeted his brother. Seto ignored him, Anzu glared at him, "Seto, you ingrate! At least nod or say hello!"

Seto ignored her. Then he turned to them, his face held no expression, "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Organizing your parties you jerk! Because YOU wouldn't do it!" Anzu said.

"I don't care about the balls," he said, "Cancel them…cancel everything,"

Mokuba shook his head, "We can't Seto," he said, "We already sent the invites,"

Seto turned to his brother, who flinched upon his cold stare, "I'm..I'm sorry Seto…" Mokuba whispered.

"HEY!" Anzu yelled, "That's your baby brother, Seto! Leave him alone!"

"I do whatever I want, Anzu!" he snapped. Anzu gasped, "Seto…" she began, "You really don't have a heart, do you?"

Seto began to walk away from the hall, "All you care about is you!" Anzu yelled.

"COME BACK HERE!" she continued, "I'm NOT done with you!'

But Seto was already long gone.

**Wowsies, Seto's really cold. Teehee. Can anyone guess why? And what will Yugi say to SHizuka's confession? Is Yugi her true love? MMMM! read n' review! **


	16. Chapter 16

**YO! sorry for not updating yesterday guys! i'm sho sowy! berry sowy! Anyways! i LOVE y'alls reviews! u guys r sho cool! i'm REALLy curious as to many people's theories about Seto. Man, i'm like cereal guys, like, NOBODY seems to be interested in when Seto and SHizuka will met(except MaziMe and Saki-rose chan) but das cool! i stil enjoy everybody's reviews! keep it up!**

**DIZCLAIMER: nope. until my dog can lay eggs is when i will own Yu-gi-oh...*looks eagerly at dog* sighs, nope.**

YUGI PLACED HIS HANDS ON SHIZUKA's mask, he slowly shook his head, "Shizuka," he whispered, "You sweet, sweet girl," He ran his hand through Shizuka's long hair. He shook his hair again.

"You do not love me," he said simply. Shizuka didn't understand; she didn't love him? How would HE know how she feels?

"Yes," Shizuka insisted, "I do. I do love you."

Yugi laughed gently, "No, you are just confused." He took his hands of Shizuka's mask and held both her hands in his, "You think you like me because I have been kind and unbiased by your appearance. But that is not love." He said.

No…no…this can't be…is he…is he rejecting her? Shizuka began to cry, "No!" she cried, "You're wrong!" she shook her head, "You're wrong! You just can't stand looking at my face!"

Yugi shook his head, "No, Shizuka. It's not you…it's…me…" he looked sadly away from her, "I CAN'T fall in love…I'm…I'm…I've done some very horrible things in my past." He turned to her and held her hand again, "So horrible that no innocent girl like you deserves to be around me."

Shizuka, who was hiccupping, lifted her mask so that she can wipe her tears of her face, "Wha-what did you do?" she sniffled.

Yugi let go of her hand, turned back to his cauldron. He placed both of his hands on the edge of the counter. He hesitated…should he say it? It's been so many years…he's never told anyone about this.

"I…" he began softly, "I created a monster…"

MEANWHILE…

"And I think that pink sash can go with that red dress," Mai said as she glanced over the dress. The tailor nodded eagerly and placed the sash over the dress. Mai smiled, "Perfect," she said.

Jonouchi, who was standing at the corner of Mai's room smiled as well, "You have a natural talent for color," he said.

Mai stopped in her tracks. Jonouchi continued, "What about that white dress?" he asked, "That dress makes four…I thought you were supposed to have three?"

Mai clenched her fist, "It's for my sister…" she muttered darkly. The tailor flinched, from the corner of his eye he could see his customer tensing up to the fairy. But the fairy didn't see to sense Mai's tense aura, for he continued, "White," he said, "White is a very appropriate color for Shizuka." He agreed.

"Yes," Mai agreed through gritted teeth, "It. Is." Jonouchi sighed, "Mai, is there something wrong?" he asked. Mai took a deep breath, "I don't…" she began.

"You don't what?" he asked. Mai glared up at him, "I don't see how this is ANY of your business!" she hissed. And stormed out of her room.

Jonouchi did not call her back; he remained standing in her room. He sighed.

LATERS…

Anzu placed her hands over her ears. She heard a distance howl.

_Stupid wolves, _she thought. Every time a wolf howls it meant someone was going to die. You didn't need to be a witch to know that. Anzu groaned, "Please," she whispered, "Please stop howling!"

Another howl and this time it lasted about three seconds longer than the last one. This one sounded quite near…maybe just right outside her window.

Anzu couldn't take it anymore, she got up from her bed, grabbed her candle. She muttered the spell to make the candle last for as long as she wanted, and went out of her chamber.

She needed to distract herself, calm her nerves and what better way to do it than in the library? She glanced around the dark, isolated, and cold corridors. She frowned; of course no one would be around at this time at night. She walked down the hallway anyways.

Once she reached to the library she nearly shrieked in surprise when she realized she wasn't alone, Seto was there, reading another book in an armchair.

"Couldn't sleep either?" Anzu asked. Seto only glanced up from his book, and once he saw who it was, he turned to his book again.

Anzu groaned and rolled her eyes in annoyance, "You could at least say 'hello, Anzu'" she said.

Seto didn't say anything, he continued to read.

Anzu, having nothing better to do sat on the arm of the armchair Seto was sitting, "Seto," she asked, "If you're so cold and aloof…how on Earth do you plan to get along with your future wife?"

Seto didn't look up from his book, "I don't plan to marry." He said, "Even if I did, I don't plan to get along with her."

Anzu gave him a puzzled look, not get along with her? Just how peculiar is Seto Kaiba? Then again, that's all he cares about…is himself. Anzu would fell so sorry for the unlucky girl Seto choses. IF he decides to choose one. "But…" Anzu continued, "She's going to be the mother of your children…" she said. She even wondered…could Seto POSSIBLY have a type of girl he likes.

Seto…slowly placed his book his lap and asked suddenly, "Do you think she'll be a virgin?" he asked.

Anzu raised an eyebrow, "She HAS to be…be-because that's what we put on the invites."

The corners of Seto's lips slowly arched up, forming the most twisted smile Anzu has ever seen. Anzu slowly got up from Seto's chair. She always knew Seto wasn't nice, but she had no idea that….that…Seto could POSSIBLY be evil. Can he?

"Seto," Anzu asked slowly, now fearing an answer, "Is…is there…" COULD he actually have a type?

"Is there a type of girl you fancy?" she asked.

Seto didn't answer for a few moments' but then he asked Anzu, "Do you know what my favorite drink is?" he asked.

Anzu didn't answer; she waited for his response, "Chardonnay white wine," he replied, "It's sweet, pure and it's never tasted strong. It's always…_pure." _He said.

Anzu was confused, what did WINE have to do with her question? Was he even responding to her question or in some twisted way was he trying to annoy her?

Anzu shuddered, the way Seto looked….he…looked….creepy. Possibly he was thinking about the girl who would become his wife. But he didn't look like he was thinking like any perverse man would. No, Seto looked hungry.

Not for sensual interplay, but something more….

Seto looked like he could devour the girl. Devour her.

Literally.

On that very moment, Anzu couldn't believe her eyes. For she had no idea how right she was, when she said Seto was a monster.

But…how? Why? What has ever happened to this young man to make him so…twisted?

Anzu slowly walked off, "I'm…going to bed now," She was no longer bothered by the wolves. They couldn't hurt anyone…maybe not as much as the man before her could. Anzu ran out of the library.

**MMMM! so what now? Do everyone STILL stand by what they say? teehehehehehehehehehee! dis ish SO much fun! anyways, read n' review! **


	17. Chapter 17

**YO! haha! thank u guys for those reviews! u have NO idea how much they mean to me! By the way, MD, I'm not impatient. I'm just curious. I hope that once the truth is revealed u'll go, "I EFFING KNEW IT!" or, u might go, "WHAT? THAT DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE?!" haha. anyways, enjoy!**

**DIZCLAIMER: nyeh...**

SETO BARGED INTO THE library where Pegasus was giving Mokuba's daily lessons. Mokuba flinched upon his brother's arrival, while Pegasus merely looked annoyed.

"Kaiba-boy, I do understand your deadly boredom," Pegasus began, "But must you interrupt your brother's lesson?"

Seto scoffed, "Since when did you actually care about Mokuba's education?" he sneered.

Pegusus rolled his eyes, "Fair enough," he turned to Mokuba, "Mokuba…I believe that is it for a our lesson today," he said. Mokuba didn't need to be told twice, glancing nervously at his brother, he quickly gathered up his things and left the library.

Seto, who was watching his little brother leave, then turned back to Pegasus, "Tell me," Seto said coldly," And no playing games this time…do you happen to know what the creature is?"

Pegasus smiled, "Ah, but whatever do you mean?" he asked playfully.

Seto growled, "You KNOW what I mean, Pegasus!"

Pegasus shrugged, "Why don't you ask your father, Your Highness?"

Seto was getting frustrated with this idiot of a man. He knew that Pegasus knew what the creature was, and he also knew that Pegasus knew that his father didn't want Seto to know. But Pegasus was his last and only choice. For this man, despite his idiocy, knew so much about the kingdom and possible a whole lot more.

But why? Why is it that nobody wants Seto to know the creature?

"I can't," Pegasus said simply, "No matter how much I despise you and WOULD gladly tell you what the creature is. I have sworn to your father that I will not utter a word,"

Seto swore, that foolish old man must have made everyone keep their word. Seto clenched his fist and walked away.

"By the way…You Highness," Pegasus emphasized the last words in a mocking tone, "But aren't you supposed to be more concerned about preparing your ball than these…pointless hunt?"

Seto ignored him.

Later that evening, without his father's consent, Seto gathered a small group of the finest knights and set out to hunt the creature.

"Seto," Gozaburo whispered as he watched his son through his window, "You have no idea what you are doing,"

A FEW WEEKS LATERS…

Shizuka couldn't believe it. Almost a month had passed and it was almost time for the Prince's ball.

Shizuka felt so nervous, despite her knowledge about all balls being a masquerade she just couldn't help but to shudder. She will STILL be around people and it's been a while since she has been in public, for she has been locked up in a tower all her life. And until recently, she's been sort of locked up in her father's castle.

Shizuka had wanted to ask Yugi if he would do a spell to disguise her face, but due to her recent rejection of her love affection, she decided against it.

Maybe Yugi was right. Maybe she wasn't in love with him as she assumed. So what is love anyway?

She never have felt so afraid. She closed her eyes, and prayed to the gods that existed that everything will go will.

FLASHBACK TO A FEW WEEKS BEFORE...

"SIRE!" yelled a knight as he ran towards Seto who was examining the ruins, "What?" he asked coldy.

"W-we have found something…." Began the knight, Seto took no time to follow the knight.

The knight took him to a clearing in the woods. Seto's eyes widen as he saw the clearing before him.

He could not believe it, for right before him was nothing but snow. Snow that didn't belong in the summer, snow that covered the wild flowers and grass.

"Just…" Seto whispered, "Just WHAT is this creature?"

**SERIOUSLY! I NEED TO GET on with this! glob! it's almost near guys! it's almost near! just be patient! anyways, please read n' review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Wowsies...this ish gonna be intense! this chappie ish gonna be intense! watch out guys! that's all I'm a say! haha! thank u for all the REVIEWS! U guys ARe AMAZAAAAAAHHH! :D also! at the end of these chappie! there is a sneak peak at another fic i've been debating about doing. I was wondering if once y'all read it. Y'all can PM ur opinions about it. Ah yes, Miss MD. I'm not offended. Not at all! i like reading ur reviews! Anyways, enjoy!**

**DIZCLAIMER: ._.**

TWO DAYS BEFORE THE prince's ball, Shizuka could not sleep. They had arrived to Kaiba kingdom a this very morning. Tired and hungry, Shizuka, Mai, along with Jonouchi and Yugi had decided to stay at a nearby inn on the outskirts of Kaiba.

They had been very curious as to which in to choose. They did not choose a fancy inn, for Yugi and Jonouchi would naturally assume that any warlock would break in and destroy Shizuka. They also didn't want to stay in an inn located at the center of the kingdom, for that would be a very hard time for them to escape to safety, if there comes a time to do so.

Despite everyone having fun looking around the marvels of the kingdom, Shizuka could not see any joy. No joy at all. For she felt very afraid, and excluded, she had to constantly wear a disguise (since she could wear her mask.

Which is why she couldn't sleep. She was so afraid to go to the ball that starts in two days. People will look….people will stare upon a girl who isn't used to be looked at. She knew, Shizuka knew that she was being silly. She knew everyone would have to judge her, for she might(she hoped not) dance with the prince.

_"But you will be wearing a mask," _Mai reminded her, "_No one's going to judge you by your appearance," _

But they will…Shizuka was paranoid. She wanted to escape! What in heaven's name made her agree to this?

Shizuka stared upon the moon glowing brightly at her window. She needed to escape.

She looked down on the forest several feet in front of her window. They looked so welcoming, so understanding.

She HAD to escape.

Shizuka turned to look upon her sister's sleeping figure, just to make sure she really is sound asleep. Once she was sure, Shizuka quietly crept to get her red cloak, and put it on. Then, she quietly and oh so slowly, opened the latch on the window.

She turned to look back, she saw her sister stir. Shizuka held her breath. She prayed for the gods that Mai wouldn't wake. Mai only turned in her bed, making Shizuka sigh in relief.

So Shizuka slowly opened the windows, she smiled as the night's cool air blew gently on her face. She carefully climbed out of her window.

LATERS….

Shizuka heard another wolf howl. Shizuka winced. She has heard from Yugi that hearing a wolf howl was never a good sign. She swallowed. She kept going nonetheless.

She needed this walk, she needed to calm down. She took several deep breaths and concentrated on her feet feeling the soft, smooth dirt.

She then continued to walk on into the forest. She had nothing to worry about (except for the wolves) for no one was around, in a way, she sort of felt free. The night had never felt so welcoming, because only the night will look upon her.

Shizuka then heard a blood curling scream. Shizuka froze, and stood still, looking around. She felt her heart pounding fast. She glanced around nervously.

What was that? Shizuka realized she had been holding her breath and breathed again. Whatever it was, she hoped that she would never encounter it. Another wolf howl, Shizuka knew this time that she had to go back. Two wolves howling was a DANGEROUS sign.

She was in danger. Shizuka turned around heading back to where she came from.

_SNAP!_

Shizuka nearly screamed, but she bit her tongue. "Who…?" she began. Silence only responded. Shizuka swallowed nervously and began to head back, but suddenly, someone ran out of the bushes and fell before her feet.

Shizuka gasped, as she saw the person struggling to get up but fell back down painfully.

The person wore a dark cloak, but Shizuka can tell that the person was a woman. Shizuka hesitated, she knew the person needed help…but…what if THIS person was the cause of all the danger?

At a distance, she heard men yelling and horsed neighing. Without thinking, Shizuka ran over to the woman, "Ma'am," Shizuka whispered.

Shizuka gasped at the beauty of the woman. She looked no older than twenty. She had caramel skin, dark lustrous hair, and the most beautiful blue eyes she has ever seen. The woman was stabbed, and was bleeding a river.

The woman was struggling for breath, "D-don't talk!" Shizuka cried. She had no idea what to do, where in the heck was she going to get help at this time at night?

But the young woman didn't seem to have heard what Shizuka had said, for her eyes seemed to stare at her distantly. She smiled and to Shizuka's surprise, the woman slowly lifted her hand and placed it gently on her face.

Shizuka had no idea what to do; she was about to speak until the woman rasped, "It'sss….n-not….y-y-your…fa-fault…I-I'm s-sorry…"

"What?" Shizuka whispered, "What do you mean by that?" But the woman did not respond, instead she kept smiling and closed her eyes.

She did not open her eyes again.

"Oh…no…!" Shizuka cried. "N-no! Ma'am! Please wake up!" Shizuka shook her, but it was too late.

"WHO GOES THERE?!" yelled a man's voice. Shizuka saw the flames and silhouettes of horses and men coming closer to where she is.

Shizuka had no choice; she got up and ran back to the kingdom.

THE NEXT DAY…

Seto did not come out of his room form the whole day. No one knew why, Anzu thought she had an idea.

"Is it because he's discouraged from the hunt?" she had asked Gozaburo at breakfast. Gozaburo shrugged, "Maybe he's tired," he suggested.

"Maybe he's seen a ghost!" Mokuba said eagerly. Gozaburo shook his head, "No, that's not it, at all," he turned to one of his maids, "Please send some breakfast up to my son," he said. The maid nodded and bowed.

MEANWHILE…

Seto did not sleep at all last night. He now understood why his father was against this whole hunt on the first place. Why didn't he listen? Through his mind's eye he saw everything what he did not wanted to see.

_Seto came out from the bushes and narrowed his eyes upon the corpse. He looked at the trail of blood and sighed. _

_One of the knights came from behind him, and walked over to the body. He knelt down and placed his two fingers on her neck. After a few seconds, the knight stood up, "Sir," he said curtly, "She is dead."_

_Seto placed his hand over his face. What has he done? What HAS he done? _

_"Sir?" Said another knight, Seto glared at him, "Your orders?" he asked. _

_"Give her a proper burial," Seto said softly. The knight bowed and went to pick up the body. _

_All the knights followed suit, Seto remained behind. _

_"Oh God," Seto whispered, "What have I done?"_

* * *

**WOOT! WOOT! well, so whatcha think? what the heck ish going on? huh? huh? Teehee! Anyways, here is a sneak peak of another story i've been debating about... so basically this is kinda like a pre-qual to what happened in Yu-gi-oh 5d's. So in my fic, Seto Kaiba is dead, but he is brought back to life. But not to the reasons he's been told about. please read it and PM ur opinions!**

* * *

A GROUP OF STUDENTS entered the classroom one by one in a single file line. They each walked towards their assigned seats and stood there as they waited for the rest of their class to stand by their seat.

After all the students were present, the door automatically closed, cueing the students to sit simultaneously at their seat. They each grabbed a pair of what looked like lens-less glasses and put them on.

The students sat for a few seconds until a projection were the lens were supposed to be appeared.

_"Good morning, student!" _a female voice played on their glasses. "_Today is March 18, year 20XX. Marking the 45__th__ year of Seto Kaiba's death." _

A young man yawned while another student began to twiddle with his thumbs.

"_Seto Kaiba was the CEO of the KaibaCorp, the corporation that created Duel disk, an invention created by Seto Kaiba himself. Mr. Seto Kaiba had revolutionized technology during his time by creating state of the art technology, and he had excelled other rivalry companies from all over the world. The Duel Disk, his most renowned creation, is a portable device designed after the Duel Arena. The Duel Disk is used to display holographic images for the popular game of Duel Monsters. _

_ Mr. Kaiba is sometimes known as the Prince of Tomorrow. He was born on October 25, he died due to poor health on March 18. He was on his way to a business trip in Taiwan. That is it for your lesson today's lesson! Please leave your LensTech on the desk and proceed to leave in an orderly manner to the nearest exit. Thank you, and have a wonderful day!" _

Each student gently took of their LensTech and placed it on the desk. Every student got up and waited for the door to automatically open, once it did, the first person nearest to the door left, and soon, the students followed afterwards.

As soon as they left, five minutes later, another group of students entered the glass room and proceeded to do the same thing as the students before them.

**So what y'all think guys? About BOTH stories? neh? Neh? anyways! read n' review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**YO! YO! YOOO! wazzup? Uh yes, i have forgotten to tell ya guys that mah sis, Ingirisu-chan had decided to take a short hiatus on our story, "What Just Happened" so yeh, hopefully. her brain will start to function soon. Her brain had been fried due to constant testing. So yeh, sorry about that! anyways! here we go! ENJOY!**

**DIZCLAIMER: meh, y'al kno! **

SHIZUKA WAITED PATIENTLY as Yugi prepared for their lesson. Ever since Yugi discovered Shizuka's vocal abilities Yugi had then tested her 'magic' out. And his theory was confirmed; Shizuka had the power to manipulate magic with using her voice. Yet he found her powerful when she sang. This brought Yugi great joy, for he thought it would be useful to show Shizuka some magic to take care of herself in case of danger.

Shizuka had no idea if whether she should cancel her lesson or not. She was still shocked about what happened late last night. She couldn't help but to wonder, who was that woman? Why was she covered in blood? And why were those men after her? Shizuka felt guilty, she felt like she could have saved her.

She probably could have healed her wounds or took her back to her inn to see Yugi. Something! But no, she was frozen solid; she only heard the last dying words of that woman.

_"It'sss….n-not….y-y-your…fa-fault…I-I'm s-sorry…"_

Those words were obviously not meant for her. But to whom? To whom was she sorry for? Her eyes, the way her sparkling blue eyes looked at her, it seems as though it was meant for someone dear to her. Someone she loved. That woman, that poor woman…said her last loving words to a complete stranger.

As soon as Shizuka returned to her room, she tucked herself in and began to cry. She cried because she was scared, she cried because she witnessed the death of a person, she cried because she couldn't help.

"Shizuka?" Yugi repeated her name, "Did you hear me?" he asked.

Shizuka blinked back into reality, "Yes?" she asked politely. Yugi shook his head, "Your head isn't in the lesson, I don't need to read your mind to know that."

He took a seat of the dining room table and sat down, "What's wrong?" he asked. Shizuka shook her head, "N-nothing," she lied. She didn't want anyone to know. She couldn't let anyone to know.

Yugi frowned, Shizuka felt bad, she hated to keep things from Yugi since all he's ever been was kind and understanding. "I see," he said, "I think you would like to tell someone this…not me and certainly not Mai," he said.

This caught Shizuka's attention, "Who?" she asked. "I think you might want to talk to Jonouchi." He said, "So, today's class is over," he said laughing.

"I'm-I'm sorry," she said. Yugi shook his head, "Don't be, it's fine" he said, "Just talk to Jonouchi, after all, he IS your fairy godfather. If anyone will understand it's him," he said. And he got up and left the dining room.

LATERS…

Shizuka found Jonouchi sitting under a tree in the inn's garden. He seemed to be staring at the light peeking between the branches. Shizuka hesitated; she really didn't want to talk to anyone. But Yugi insisted, after he saw her face.

Yugi had told Shizuka that fairies can especially to godparents can relate to their godchild better than anyone else. The closer the bond of the godparent and the child, the more powerful the fairy becomes to protect their godchild.

It occurred to Shizuka that she hasn't really spoken to her godfather alone as much. Only at that time when her first appeared to her to get her out of that carriage. She instantly felt a connection with Jonouchi, even when she was sure she has never met him.

Jonouchi saw Shizuka approaching and smiled, "Good morning," he said. Shizuka smiled, but then she remembered that she had a mask, so she nodded and said, "Good morning,"

Jonouchi narrowed his eyes suspiciously at her and said, "You don't want to talk to me," Shizuka was taken aback, for Jonouchi didn't ask, he stated it. Plain and simple.

"I'm…I'm sorry," she said yet again. Jonouchi laughed, "It is alright. Forgive me for being blunt, but as your godparent I have the ability to see your aura and such," he said, "It has been a while since I have done so,"

This intrigued Shizuka, "What else can you do?" she asked. Jonouchi shrugged, "Well, for one, I can protect you. If you so call me." He shrugged again, "I am sure I can do much more, but for now, my powers are limited."

"Yugi said that if a godparent and their god child made their bond stronger. The godparent becomes stronger," Shizuka replied.

Jonouchi nodded, "'Tis true, I can become stronger…that is….if you so let me to." He said.

"Why me?" Shizuka asked, "Why do I have a fairy godparent?"

Jonouchi smiled, "I have thought they had explained it to you." He said, "It is because of your mother. She is what's called, Friends of the Fairies. Her family has a long line of Friends," he said.

"What does it mean to be a 'Friend of the Fairies'?"

Jonouchi nodded, "It means….that some time long ago…a decedent of your family may have married a fairy. Or may have done a favor to a fairy. So the fairies, as a reward, give the family a drop of fairy blood. And, they are given guardians, to protect them."

"So I have a drop of fairy blood in me?" Shizuka gasped, "Will I be able to do magic?" she asked.

Jonouchi shrugged, "It is not always so. For some may grow up and only have a guardian. But yes, you have SOME magic."

"What can I do? What can Mai do?" Shizuka asked eagerly, getting warmed up, "Does Mai even have a Fairy godparent? Who is her godparent?"

Jonouchi laughed, "Well, about what is you can do, is a mystery to me. But keep in mind, all Friends of the Fairies can only do SMALL magic. Like for example, one might be gifted in baking. Another, might be gifted in knowledge."

"Only small magic?" Shizuka repeated. Jonouchi nodded, " Like Mai….I have seen her gift already, she has a gift with fabrics. In the art of tailor ship." He said.

Shizuka nodded. "And…as for her godparent…" Jonouchi's eyes turned cold, distant, "It…is me," he said. "I am also her godparent," he said softly.

"Wow!" Shizuka was so impressed, "Does that happen often? I thought every Friend of the Fairy gets one godparent. I didn't think siblings can share."

"It is rare, but not unheard of," he admitted. Shizuka nodded in understanding, "So, how do we get godparents? Do they choose? Or…?"

Jonouchi shook his head, "We are born," he said, "About a year before Mai was born, I suddenly appeared in front of your mother and father," he smiled looking distantly, recalling the memory.

"They were both shocked, well more so your father than your mother," he said, " I announced that they were going to have a child, and that I, was the godparent." He said.

"And as for you, well, strangely enough," Jonouchi knitted his eyebrows, "I remember that I was playing in the garden with Mai. When suddenly, I picked her up in my arms, and I suddenly appeared before your parents….and I told them, that they were going to be with child once again, TWO years before you were born." He said, "And a month before your mother was with child, I told them the prophecy."

Shizuka smiled, all these interesting facts about Friends of the Fairies made her forget about what happened last night. Shizuka suddenly remembered about Mai's cold attitude every time Jonouchi was around.

"So uh, with Mai…" Shizuka began, "Did…did something happened?" Jonouchi face darkened, he looked at the grass below him, "Nothing, " he said, "Mai and I have a disagreement, is all," he said, "I believe that she is wasting her time, while she insisted on something that will never work," he said.

By the tone of his voice, Shizuka knew that Jonouchi wanted the subject to be dropped. So Shizuka said, "Well, everything what you just said sounded so cool, Big Brother!" As soon as Shizuka uttered those words, she placed her hands over her mouth.

Jonouchi laughed, "No, it is alright! I do not mind you calling me that," he said, "For that is what you used to call me when you were young,"

Shizuka raised an eyebrow, "But I thought you only seen me once, when I was barely a few hours born," she said.

Jonouchi shook his head, "No, your parents kept you until you were two, and then your mother, Yugi and Mai took you away," he said.

"Oh," Shizuka said. She then smiled, "This is interesting," she glanced around, "Have you had breakfast yet?" she asked.

MEANWHILES…

"…it is not your fault, Seto," Gozaburo said for the third time. He sat at the foot of his son's bed, while Seto stood staring out his window, his back turned to his father.

"Why?" he asked, "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Gozaburo looked away, "I think we should now put the past behind us. If anything, now, more than ever, we should continue with the balls." He said.

" I can't…" Seto said, he placed his hands through his hair, "…it won't be right…"

"But you must…" Gozaburo insisted.

Seto shook his head, "I'm hollow," he said, "I can never love anyone," he said, "You know this, father."

"It isn't in my nature," Seto said.

Gozaburo shook his head, "If there's anyone to blame, it's me," he said.

Seto turned to look at him, his face expressionless. "Yes," he said simply, "It is your fault,"

Gozaburo looked up at him, he was about to yell at Seto for his insensitivity, but then he remembers it was no use, for Seto only was speaking his mind. He would never consider anyone's feelings. He only sees cold, hard logic.

"If you had changed your ways," Seto continued, "None of this would have happened. Do you see how useless this is, Father?" he said. "The way I see this, there is no point for me to go on with this."

"I never have nor will have any interest in mating or to settle down," Seto laughed, "For what will it matter? I don't need for a wife. Now that I know the truth,"

Gozaburo had a tear run down his cheek, for he was seeing the true nature of his son.

Seto sat at his seat by the window, "And since I know the truth…I think it'll be best to just hand over the crown. Or I can do terrible things. You know very well what I'm capable of,"

"Seto…" Gozaburo was crying now, "What did you feel when you saw her body?" he knew he was going to dread the answer but he needed to know. He hoped that in some mad way, there may be a chance to save his son.

Seto raised an eyebrow, confused about what his father was asking, "Nothing," he said, "I felt absolutely nothing,"

**Yep. yep, das it... yep. So uh...how's da weather? haha*laughing nervously* sorry for taking SO LONG please everyone bare with me, Seto and Shizuka WILL meet, just be pateint! I know it's been like what? 18 no, 19 chappies already? Jesus! i swear to u i never imagined it would be this long! Anywyas, read n' review! :D**


	20. Chapter 20

**YO!YO! YO! i'm sorry for not updating in TWO friggin days! GOMEN! GOMEN! shit happens and stuff..haha! anyways! thank you all for those AWESOME reviews! Sankyuu! u guys are so AWESOME! anyways, here is a chappie! ENJOY!**

**DIZCLAIMER: nope. still not the creator of yu-gi-oh...must wait a little longer then ._.**

SHIZUKA SANG ANOTHER spell which caused a glass of water to turn into wine. Yugi smiled, "You did it!" he said, he turned to Jonouchi, who was sitting at a distance under a tree. "You see how much she has progressed? I have never seen this type of magic." He said.

Shizuka blushed, and Jonouchi couldn't have been happier, "Your ability of magic is quite rare,"

Shizuka is now in an intermediate level of magic according to Yugi, she has mastered almost all spells that usually take years of practice to master within a month. Shizuka had assumed it was because she didn't need the aid of a wand, but Yugi insisted that it was her natural and unusual talent.

She now felt better even after the incident of last night. Yet she still was afraid about the ball. She hoped to the gods that existed that she wouldn't dance with the prince, for she fear about being stared at.

"It's because I have such a great teacher," Shizuka said quietly. She blushed, as Yugi stared at her. Shizuka had stopped insisting that she loved Yugi, after his rejection. She didn't get mad at Yugi, for after she made her rejection Shizuka immediately went into her room, and saw her face was still intact. She still had her hideous scar. Yugi was right, she wasn't in love with him.

Yugi laughed, "Quit being so modest, Shizuka!" he said, "I'm not that great of a teacher!"

Mai came outside to them, "Shizuka," Mai said smiling, "It's time to get ready for the ball,"

Shizuka felt her heart turn to stone.

MEANWHILE…

"Please Seto!" His father pleaded for the millionth time, "Y-You have no idea how much I need you to do what I say! Please…just at least dance with the ladies!"

Seto smirked, "You know," he said after a few minutes, "I'm starting to feel a little hungry," he said. He stood up from his chair, "I'll tell you what," he walked towards his father and stood in front of him, "I'll go to this ball, as you say…"

Gozaburo swallowed, he suddenly regretted asking his son for this. Now he understood what his son wanted, he didn't need Seto to say it.

"And I'll chose one girl," Seto continued, he shrugged.

Seto licked his lips, he couldn't contain his hunger, "…and YOU must let me eat her,"

"No!" Gozaburo yelled, "Anything but that!" he said. Seto laughed, "It's pointless, old man, you can't stop me…no one can,"

Seto laughed one last time and he left his room, to prepare for the ball.

Gozaburo narrowed his eyes, he then took out a tiny, black, hand held mirror from his breast pocket, "I need you," he said.

As soon as he uttered those words, the tiny, black mirror began to glow, and them red smoke form out from the glass and spiraled into the floor, where a tall white haired man came out, kneeling.

The man raised his head and smiled, "What can I do for His Majesty?" he asked.

Gozaburo hesitated, he then swallowed and said, "I-I need you…to-to kill my son, Bakura,"

The man named Bakura widened his eyes in shock, "Why would you want me to do that, My Lord?"

Gozaburo sighed, "It's because of what you've told many years ago," he stared intently into Bakura's eyes, "My son is too wicked. He must be killed." Bakura chuckled, "My, my, and may I ask My Lord, what's the sudden change?" he examined the King's face with lots of enthusiasm.

"I thought you were confident about that Anzu girl breaking that awful curse," he said.

Gozaburo didn't say anything. Bakura frowned, "There isn't anything I can do," he confessed, "You know that I cannot kill your son. Even if you paid me too,"

Gozaburo took a deep breath and said, "Then just get rid of him," he said. Bakura nodded, bowed and vanished before the king's eyes.

LATERS…

Shizuka stared upon herself in the mirror again, her eyes tearing up and her throat hurting. She….she was so _hideous…_

She let out a cry and looked away. Mai, had designed her dress to well, her dress was pure white with lots of lacy embellishments. Her face though….killed the dress.

Mai watched as her sister cried on her bed, "Shizuka…" Mai placed a hand on her shoulder, "Shizuka…"

For once, Mai had no idea what to say. She couldn't just tell her, "You're beautiful," for her sister knew that she was lying. She also couldn't say, "It's ok," because her sister wouldn't think so, what was 'ok' about her disfigurement? All she could do was keep quiet.

"I'm sorry," Mai said, "I'm so sorry!" tears were running down Mai's face. "I know you're doing this for me…"

Shizuka shuddered….since when did Mai know? She tried to calm herself down to listen to what Mai had to say.

"But…it's pointless…" Mai continued, "I'll never find anyone to love…it's pointless…for me…" she wiped her tears bitterly with the back of her hand, "U-unlike m-me….at least you're _d-destined_ to fall for someone…it's….it's hopeless for me,"

Shizuka slowly got up from her bed and glanced at Mai, "W-why do you say i-it's hopeless?" she asked.

Mai shook her head, "Never mind," she said. She got up from Shizuka's bed and headed over to her vanity mirror she held up Shizuka's white mask, "You have to get ready,"

LATERS…

Seto stared upon his reflection in the mirror. He was already dressed for the ball; he wore an all-black military style uniform, embroiled with silver on the collar, cuffs and the shoulders. He then turned around to get his sword belt, he hesitated on getting it.

He smirked. No, he didn't need it. He knew for a fact that his father will try to stop him from getting his way. And it didn't matter; Seto knew he could easily kill him.

The plan was simple, he would get a girl that captured his attention, or seduce her in case she was hard to get. He would then propose…and on their honeymoon night, he would devour her.

Then he would return and kill his father and become the next king.

He sat on the edge of his bed; he wondered why his father was so determined to have him fall in love. Why was it so important? This baffled him, for his father knew it was near impossible.

For what beast in their right mind would ever fall in love?

**YATA! i have a feeling that i'm almsot done wit dish! WOOHOOO! i think, i dunno...i hope i am. i want to move on...meh, anways! Read n' review everyone! ;D**


	21. Chapter 21

**Wowsies! haha! yo! ya wanted an update! here it is! WOOHOO! i hopes ya likes it! this was very harrd to write... so, i hope it is good. Anyways. Enjoy!**

**DIZCLAIMER: brain farted. **

SHIZUKA WAS READY. Although her mind screamed in protest, she convinced herself that she was ready.

Her heart told her she was ready. She had no idea where her sudden courage came from, she wondered if it's what Mai had told her earlier.

"_So don't try to do this for me," _she had told her, " _You might meet your destiny." _

Shizuka felt bad for Mai, she never knew her sister felt that way for many years. She walked down the stairs with grace and poise. Waiting at the bottom of the stairs where Jonouchi and Yugi.

Yugi smiled and held out his hand, "Walk this way, my Lady," he said. Under her mask, Shizuka gave a small smile, she was glad Yugi didn't say, "You look beautiful," she felt like it would be trying to hard to make her feel better.

Mai then followed afterwards, Shizuka gasped. For Mai never looked more beautiful than today, she wore a violet dress. As she walked down the stairs, she held her head high in determination, she not once glanced at anyone.

Jonouchi held out his hand, but Mai didn't seem to notice his hand. She headed towards Shizuka and Yugi, she sighed. "How do I look?" she asked. "Beautiful!" Yugi said.

Mai blushed, "This is our first time wearing fancy dresses…" she turned to smile at Shizuka, who smiled back.

Without any hesitation, everyone headed towards the carriages. Shizuka closed her eyes as the carriage began to take off. She prayed that everything will go well.

LATERS…

Seto Kaiba was annoyed and bored. Since 7 o'clock he had been dancing nonstop with all the female guest. And that's all he's done.

No, that's not all he's done, he's also been ignoring all their squabble. For that's all every single girl did. Talk. Talk. Talk….and talk. It suppressed his hunger, but it made him more irritated. When was this going to end?

He has found that most of these women were not virgins. They didn't tell him, but he could sense it. Of the few girls that WERE indeed virgins, they were, however, not pure minded.

He twirled another girl who suddenly snorted in laughter. Seto scrunched his face in disgust, the girl actually snorted and accidently spat on him, "Oh! You are such a great dancer my prince!" she squealed.

Seto ignored her. He glanced up at his father's throne and wondered if his father was having a laugh.

Meanwhile his father was observing his son. Wondering if he had already chosen a girl. So far, it seems that he hasn't…or maybe he has…and he just didn't see the sign of interest.

"He isn't smiling," Anzu suddenly said, "He keeps frowning…" Anzu wondered if Seto was truly heartless. She still hasn't forgotten what Seto had told her the other night. She wondered what convinced Seto to go to the ball. She hoped that in some twisted way, that Seto found it in his heart that he wanted to fall in love…and settled down. For Seto was lucky that his father is letting him find love….that a typical arrange marriage.

MEANWHILE….

Seto smelled foul play. He glanced at the corners of his eyes to catch anything suspicious. Yet he found nothing. But he could sense it, he could smell it.

He growled under his breath, but he decided to bow as he accepted another girl for a dance.

MEANWHILE…

Shizuka was terrified. She saw how many of the girls had taken off their mask. She assumed it was because the prince wanted to admire their beauty and see their laughter. This wasn't good. This wasn't good at all.

Mai held her hand, "Whatever you do," Mai whispered from the corner of her mouth, "Don't take off your mask,"

Shizuka nodded, but it was easier said than done. What if someone was persistent? Or worse! What if she ended up with the prince and he insists as well or threatens to throw her in the dungeons because she refused to take of her mask.

She wished Yugi or Jonouchi was here, she would have asked them to dance with her. So that she could be safe. But Yugi and Jonouchi had to scout the area in case of any suspicious attack.

A young man bowed in front of Mai, "My Lady," the man said, "I have never seen a more beautiful woman in my life." He held out his hand, "May I ask to have this dance?"

Mai smiled, but Shizuka sensed something off about her smile, "Certainty," she said and she took his hand.

Shizuka stood there, looking around like a bobbling idiot. She had no idea what to do, should she ask someone to dance? Or should she get some food to eat? The longer she stood, the more she wanted to run for it. She couldn't though…no matter how her mind was telling her so. Her heart insisted that she stayed.

She nearly had a heart attack when a young black haried boy bowed at her, "Hello there!" he said, "You look bored,"

Shizuka blinked, this boy…he looked familiar…

The boy nodded leaned in and whispered, "You don't have to lie. I'm bored too." He said, he held out his hand, "You wanna play instead?" he asked.

Shizuka smiled in relief, "Yes," she said, "Yes, please." The boy smiled and looked around, as if he was being watched, "I hope no one notices we're gone." He grabbed her hand, and dragged her away.

MEANWHILE…

Seto was about to scream in frustration. How he wanted this all to end. He couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to devour everyone and just be done with it. He was so frustrated to the point that he could have said to his father that he didn't want the throne anymore.

The girl gave a high pitched giggle, "Seto, have I ever mentioned how handsome you are! Hey, you don't look so well? Are you ok? God, I do hope you don't have the flu like my Mama Anh had the other day…GOD! It was awful!..."

Seto shut his ears away, GOD can this woman talk. He was surprised to know that this woman wasn't a virgin. The way her mouth runs….urgh.

"Here… come this way…" he heard a familiar voice say. He turned, his eyes widened in shock, he couldn't believe it…

MEANWHILE…

The boy wanted to go somewhere where it's quiet. Shizuka couldn't blame him, it was noisy in the hall.

"Here! Come this way!" he said. Shizuka nodded and picked up her skirt and started to jog after him.

She stopped suddenly to catch her breath, she then looked around for the dark haired boy. He was no where to be seen.

She turned as she heard a woman say, "….mentioned how handsome you are? Hey, you don't look so well. Are you ok? God, I do hope you don't have the flu like my Mama Ahn had the other day…"

Shizuka couldn't help but to look at who the heck was talking so loud, she spotted a short, plump youn lady dancing(more like babbling) to a tall, handsome young man.

Shizuka stood still, oh so still she looked like a mannequin.

She felt her heart beating fast. She couldn't keep her eyes off him. She wondered… who is that man?

**oooh! naughty me! haha left ya on a cliffie! bad LadyRistu! bad! teehee! hopefully, there is more tomorrow! until then, mi fellows amigos! Read n' review! :D **


	22. Chapter 22

**I'm so sorry guys for NOT updating. I'm going to be honest wit u guys, since all of you are honest with me. Ok, so...to be PREFECTLY honest i've been getting lazy at writing this story and i'm startind to loose motivation for it. But don't worry! i promise i'm going to finish this! it's the least i can do for you guys! and hopefully it wont' be writtin half-*ssed. So, without further ado, here's a new chappie! ENJOY! :D**

**DIZCLAIMER: meh...to lazy to do a disclaimer too...:(**

"DO YOU SENSE IT too, Yugi?" Asked Jonouchi as his brown eyes scanned the crowd. Yugi nodded, for he too also felt the presence of a monstrous beast lurking amongst the dancers. He closed his eyes and sighed, "Let's just hope that nothing happens,"

Jonouchi stared at him from the corner of his eyes. Not only he felt the presence of a traitor, he also felt like Yugi was too quiet. Which surprises him, for as long as he known Yugi, he was always the cheerful, and hardworking fellow. Looking at him, Yugi seems tense…almost as if he's waiting or expecting something.

Jonouchi made a mental note to keep an eye of Yugi, in case he does anything suspicious.

MEANWHILES…

"Your Majesty!" cried the plump young lady, as Seto let her go, and started to trail the girl that appeared before him just a second ago.

"Damn," Seto swore, the girl disappeared. The girl, was everything what Seto was looking for. Innocent of mind, body and soul. His perfect meal…but she was gone. She was as slippery as a fish.

"Seto," Anzu's voice said. Seto turned, Anzu had her hands on her hips, "You should be dancing, not abandoning your guest!" Seto gave her a nasty smile, "Oh, but I am," he said, he raised his eyes to the throne sitting high above him, "I am," and he licked his lips.

He saw his father tense, Seto laughed.

Anzu felt so sorry for him.

MEANWHILES…

"…but sometimes I think my tutor is a pain," the boy said to Shizuka. Who smiled upon the child. They were outside the dance hall, in the balcony drawing things on a piece of parchment where Lord knows where the heck he got it from.

The child seems to be gifted in art, for he can draw detailed sketches of birds and rabbits. Shizuka couldn't help but to be amazed with the child's talent.

"What about you?" he asked, "How are your tutors?' he asked. Shizuka shook her head, "I've no tutors…" she confessed.

The kid's opened his eyes in utter amazement, "Wow, does-does this mean you're smart or something?" he asked.

Shizuka shook her head, "No, but…" she stopped herself. She didn't need to tell this complete stranger anything, no matter how young the stranger may be.

Shizuka's mind wondered about the young man who she saw earlier. She felt her heart racing just by thinking about him, she smiled, "Hey…" she then realized she had no idea what the boy's name is.

"Mokuba," the boy replied smiling. She nodded, "Mokuba…do you know who…a tall, dark haired man is? He has blue eyes…?" she added. Mokuba frowned. "Well, you could be talking about my brother…"

"your brother?' Shizuka asked. Mokuba nodded, "Yeah," he said bitterly, "I hate him…"

Shizuka frowned. She wanted to ask more about his brother, but Mokuba's tone made it clear that he didn't want to talk about his brother.

MEANWHILES…

"Mai seems to be doing fine," Yugi said out of nowhere. Jonouchi turned to where Yugi's eyes were looking at. Jonouchi saw Mai dancing and having a great time, he turned to Yugi. " And so she is," he said.

Yugi frowned as he saw a blonde haired man walk amongst the dancers; he tapped Jonouchi by the shoulder. Jonouchi nodded and headed over towards Mai, he tapped a man on the shoulder.

"May I have this dance?" he asked Mai. Mai was stunned, the man, however didn't notice the awkwardness and let Jonouchi in.

"What are you?!" Mai began but Jonouchi whispered, "There is foul play…" he said.

Mai gasped, "Shizuka!" she tried to run, but Jonouchi held in firmly, "No, she is fine. It's something else…" Mai raised an eyebrow; she didn't need to ask for she already knew that Jonouchi was already hiding something.

MEANWHILES…

Gozaburo was shaking in fear…where in the hell was Bakura? He could saw Seto laughing at him a moment ago, which meant he's probably on the move.

He smiled as he spotted Bakura move amongst the crowd. "I'm sorry Seto," Gozaburo whispered, "I'm sorry."

**HMMMMM! i wonder whas gonna happen? me too, cuz i have no idea where i'm going wit this...i had a plan originally but things happended throughout the WHOLE story it effed up my system ANYWAYS, read n' review!:D **


	23. Chapter 23

**YO! YO! YO! sorry for not updating yesterday. But glob! i'm so happy for the reviews! this is AWESOME! Don't worry guys, bare wit me. Kaiba WILL OFFICIALLY met Shizuka but please bare wit me! Anyways, ENJOY!**

**DIZCLAIMER: meh...meeeeeehhhhhh...what's up doc?**

JONOUCHI STARTED to drag Mai away from the dance floor. "Wait!" Mai cried as she struggled to get free, "Where are you taking me?!" Jonouchi didn't release his grip, "We are going home, there is foul play, as I said."

"But..what about Shizuka?" Mai asked. "Yugi's looking for her," he replied.

MEANWHILES….

Atem knew his enemy was around. But he didn't think he needed to tell Jonouchi. Besides, it wasn't his concern, but his.

Atem phased through the walls trying to find the dark sorcerer as possible. He glanced around the halls, no sign of life anywhere.

He phased again, he was in someone's room. AS he was about to phase through the wall again, a voice said, "You-you can do magic."

Yugi stopped, and turned. He saw a young woman with short brown hair, and piercing blue eyes staring at him. She didn't ask of he was doing magic, she was stating it.

Her eyes widened as she got a better look at him, "You…" she whispered, "It's you…."

Yugi was confused, he was positive he has never met her before. But why does she look familiar?

"You…haven't aged…" The girl said, Yugi had no idea what to say, but he decided to move on.

MEANWHILES…

Seto found her. He found her with her smell. He found her outside playing with his brother, Mokuba. He smirked; who knew his brother would be of some use?

As he approached her, he growled as he saw a young man approach her.

"Shizuka," the young man said, "We have to go,"

The girl, Shizuka, seemed to be confused, "Why? What happened, Yugi?"

"It's dangerous here," the boy named Yugi said. Seto narrowed his eyes; did they suspect his true intentions to the girl? Do they know what he is?

"Dangerous?" Mokuba finally spoke, "Is someone attacking us? Is my family alright?"

Yugi hesitated, like he was wondering how to respond. It was Shizuka who responded, "N-no…" she knelt down to the boy's eye level and said, "Actually, I-I just have to go…it's getting late…"

At this, Mokuba held her hand, "No! Don't go!" he said, "You're the only one who played with me, while everyone ignored me!"

Shizuka smiled, "And I'll play with you again tomorrow if you want,"

Yes Mokuba, Seto thought, stall them…let the girl stay…

Mokuba didn't seem to want Shizuka to go, "Please!" he cried, "Uh…you…you haven't danced with my brother yet!"

Seto smiled. Mokuba had no idea he was playing right into Seto's hands.

But Yugi shook his head, "We have no time, we have to go." He suddenly wrapped Shizuka by her waist, and he and Shizuka glided towards the wall. She and Yugi seemed to have melted through it. They were gone.

Seto swore…but then he remembered that he had two more nights. Two more nights and she will be his.

LATERS…

"Jonouchi, what's going on?" Shizuka asked as soon as she saw him and Mai on the carriage ready to leave.

"There's no time to explain, we have to go," Jonouchi said. Shizuka still wanted to know, but she read the tense atmosphere and noticed that it really wasn't the time to ask.

Shizuka nodded and Yugi helped her up the carriage.

MEANWHILES…

As soon as the girl disappeared, Seto found himself surrounded in darkness.

He glanced around, and sniffed. A voice laughed, "You won't be able to find me, You Highness," it said.

Seto stopped, and looked around, "I see, so what brings you here?" he asked.

The voice laughed, "Aren't you going to ask who I am? Aren't you curious about me…after all…I AM part of the reason you are this way…"

Seto didn't show any expression, "I have no interest to know who you are. Besides, my father has told me everything…Bakura…"

Bakura suddenly appeared in front of Kaiba, "Aw…why must you ruin the fun, my Lord?"

"Tell me what you want," Seto repeated, "Otherwise, be on your merry way…"

Bakura laughed, "I would, but…it's seems that I've got orders…" Seto narrowed his eyes, "I see, my father sent you…" Seto shrugged, "But you're wasting your time…you can't kill me…"

Bakura smiled, "and who said I was going to kill you? I'm not stupid. I know it is futile to try."

Bakura walked towards Seto and bowed, "I am swearing my alliance to you…"

Seto stared down at him, "You lie," he said simply, " I can read it on your phony smile…plus I can hear from your voice."

"Then I will have you know, that I want an agreement," he gave a nasty smile to Seto, "I know how your kind can't resist a bargain…"

Seto licked his lips, "What kind of bargain?" he asked.

"I want you…to kill your father…" Bakura said, "In exchange….I can get you a girl." He held out his hand and red powdery smoke began to swirl around it, "A girl who is pure of mind, body and soul…." The smoke formed into a shape of a girl. Who oddly resembled Shizuka.

"She's virgin?" Seto asked, Bakura nodded, "Without a doubt, she is. For she has been locked up in a tower for many years….she had NEVER been touched by any man…"

"Tempting…" Seto admitted, "But what's in it for you? What do you have against my father?"

Bakura faked a concern face, "Feeling sorry for your father, beast?" Seto shook his head, "You misunderstand me, I want to know why do you want me to kill my father? When CLEARLY…" his blue eyes fell on the smoked silhouette of the girl, "You want this girl dead,"

Bakura smiled, "So you've read my true intentions…" Seto nodded, "I was planning to kill my father after I have a bride…"

Bakura could no longer smile…for the boy was showing how much of a danger he really is. Bakura had nothing to offer that would really interest him. He also couldn't kill him either. The boy is even colder and lot more calculating than he is.

"This girl," Bakura continued, "Was destined …for GREATER things…I cannot have that. Therefore she must be dead."

Seto laughed, " I see, she's destined to kill you. And you've figured I would devour her, because she's a virgin…"

Bakura narrowed his eyes…he was regretting talking to the boy less and less. The lad couldn't be trusted.

Seto smirked, "I see that you don't trust me," he nodded, "I can understand."

Bakura looked away…he felt like such a fool. He never realized that being around this creature would be…so troublesome. Bakura decided to back away. He had to REALLY get rid of him.

He knew he couldn't kill the man, but…he could….get RID of him. Bakura's eyes lit up in triumph. Yes! That's what he could do…Bakura smiled. He now had a plan.

THE NEXT DAY….

To Shizuka's disappointment, she was told that she couldn't go to the second ball. They told her how they could sense evil around the castle, and how they could sense someone's murderous intent.

In other words, Shizuka couldn't see him again. He, whoever he was…that beautiful man she saw the other day. Who she can't stop thinking about…

LATERS….

"Yugi," Mai said later that day, "You've asked for me?" Yugi nodded, "Yes," he mentioned her the seat, "please sit down,"

Mai nodded and sat on Yugi's bed. Yugi walked back and forth in his room, then he turned to Mai and asked, "Have you noticed anything ….different lately?"

Mai glanced around the room, Yugi laughed, "Not about my room…but…about Shizuka?"

Mai shook her head, "No," she replied, "Why?"

Yugi nodded, and glanced back at his window, "Look," he said as he pulled the curtains aside, "She's singing,"

Mai shrugged, "Shizuka always sings," she said simply. Yugi shook his head, "No," he insisted, "Look,"

Mai got up from Yugi's bed and headed towards Yugi's window. Her eyes widened to what she saw.

Through the window, they saw Shizuka singing in the garden, As she sang, the saw the grass, the trees growing to the sound of her voice. Birds were no longer the small structure but huge almost the size of a horse. Everything was growing around her.

Mai was left speechless for she has never seen anything as unusual as this. Yugi looked at Mai and said, "I'm absolutely clueless when it comes to a young girl's heart…But does she look like a love-struck girl?"

"Love-struck?" Mai repeated in a whisper, then she turned to Yugi, "Her curse! Could it…?"

Without another word, Mai ran out of the room, Yugi followed afterwards.

MEANWHILES…

As Shizuka sang, she walked around the garden, taking in its beauty. Trying to burn the image into her mind, the feeling.

She noticed the garden had a small pond. She smiled, not thinking twice about what she's doing.

Shizuka took off her mask, to get a better view of the koi fish in the pond. She smiled as the swam in their continuous routine. Then, she noticed another thing in the pond. She narrowed her eyes to get a better look.

She gasped as she realized what it was. Shizuka began to cry.

"Shizuka!" Mai cried as she ran towards her sister. Jonouchi and Yugi were following after her.

Mai held Shizuka tight as she cried, "Shizuka…" Mai began, "What's wrong?"

Shizuka slowly and gently let go of her sister and she wiped her tears hastily away from her face.

Yugi and Jonouchi gasped.

"Oh no," Yugi said, "Oh no…"

Shizuka tried to hid her face, but everyone can see through her small, slender fingers; still had her horrendous scar on her face.

**DAFUQ is goin' on? seriously? What's going on? Shizuka's in love, so why isn't her scar gone? WTF? GUYS! GUYS! Help me out! lol. Anyways...read n' review! :D **


	24. Chapter 24

**YO! Sorry for not updating yesterday! haha! funny thing happened! I MEANT to update, but it was getting SO late that i thought that i uploaded this chapter. But when i came to see ur reviews i noticed it was the same as of thursday and i was like, "WTF?" and THEN i noticed that i hadn't updated! HAHA! silly me! Anyways! Enjoy!:D**

**DIZLCLAIMER: ._.**

SHIZUKA CRIED HARDER when she found out that she wasn't going to the ball on that night. They told her it was too dangerous. Yet Shizuka didn't care, she wanted to see him again.

Him. With his soft, straight brunette hair and piercing blue eyes…Blue eyes. Shizuka frowned, those eyes…she had seen them before, but where?

Shizuka decided to throw those thought away. She wanted to see him again. She didn't care if it was dangerous or not. She had no idea what she's going to do if she doesn't see him again.

"I wonder…." Shizuka whispered, "what's his name?'

Maybe she could find out tonight! Yes, she could sneak out without anyone knowing, and see him again! She could find him again and talk to him, ask him his name, know what he likes and dislikes. Make him laugh…make him smile.

Shizuka smiled, as she pictured in her mind how the conversation could go with him. It went something like this:

Shizuka: Hello

Him: Hey

Shizuka: …My name's Shizuka…um…Wha-what's your name?

He tells her his name. Shizuka smiles. She tried to imagine his voice, which she hopes sounded deep but soothing to hear.

Then she frowned as she remembered that she wore a mask. Oh no! He couldn't see her like this! With her stupid, ugly scar. Shizuka covered her face, even when no one was around.

She's ugly. How in the world is he going to talk to her? He'll run away from here from.

Shizuka got up from her bed and headed towards her closet, she took out a dress Mai got for her.

She had to see him again though. It didn't matter what she looked like. As long as she got to see him, that's fine. That was all she needed. She began to undress…

MEANWHILES…

Bakura had to get rid of the boy. He had no idea how. But he should. He hated himself for trying to make a bargain with that creature.

The boy was dangerous, no doubt about it. He had to get rid of him? But how?

LATERS…

Shizuka managed to sneak out of the inn. She had no idea how she was going to get there. But she had to see him again.

She made sure her mask was securely covering her face. She took a deep breath, and decided to walk to the castle.

LATERS..

When she arrived, she was surprised at how the long the line was. Shizuka wondered why the line was so long. So she asked a fellow female. "Excuse me," Shizuka asked politely, she touched her mask out of habit, to make sure her mask was securely in place, "Um…why is there a long line?"

The girl looked her up and down, while scrunching her nose in disgust, "It's for the prince, you idiot! I mean, that's why we're ALL here!" she sneered.

Shizuka blushed under her mask, "Oh…oh of course, thank you…"but the girl didn't hear her thanks, since she immediately turned away from Shizuka.

No one talked to Shizuka after that, every girl was concern about the prince. They all kept checking themselves in the mirror; fixing their hair, fixing their make-up, fixing their dresses. They all ignored each other, and they all seemed oblivious to each other.

Except Shizuka….she noticed how all the girls in line had taken off their mask. She wished she could do that. She wished she could let the cool air gently caress her face. She wished she too could stand in line and admire her face in the mirror like they are.

Why did she come in the first place? And why was she standing in line? She wasn't here for the prince! She was her for him! Whoever he is! Shizuka frowned, she had to get out of line and look for him.

"Excuse me," Shizuka said politely as she struggled to get out of the line. "HEY!" Yelled a girl behind her, "What the HELL do you think you're doing?!"

"I-I was just trying to get-" But she was cut short when the another girll pushed her out of the line, "We ALL want to dance with the prince! Who do you think you are? Do you think you're BETTER than us that you can skip?"

Shizuka shook her head, "N-No! I was just…" she began but the girl scowled, "Urgh! I had enough of you!" She raised her hand to hit Shizuka. Shizuka closed her eys to flinch until.

"My, aren't we having fun?" said a cold deep voice.

Everyone turned and immediately all the girl's blushed. The voice belonged to Prince Seto.

Shizuka blushed, it was him! She could cry tears of joy!

The prince seemed rather annoyed with the situation. His blue eyes scanned at every girl in line, his eyes narrowing.

The girl who wanted to slap Shizuka raised her hand and pointed dramatically at Shizuka, "Your Highness! This …this _girl…_thinks she's SO hot to skip…"

Your Highness? Does this mean…he's the PRINCE?!

Seto raised his hand to silence her, "I'm not interested in listening to you…" he said lazily. His eyes drawled upon Shizuka, he smirked. Shizuka blushed, why was the prince smirking at her?

He held out his hand, "Come with me," he said. Shizuka hesitated. All the girls gasped in outrage, "Her?!" shrieked one girl in anger, "But she tried to skip!"

Seto glared at her, "I don't like to repeat myself." He said coldly. The girl swallowed and nodded, "My apologies, Your Majesty."

He turned to Shizuka and grabbed her wrist, and dragged her into the dance floor.

Once they reached the dance floor, Seto turned to her, and grabbed her hand in his.

With his other hand, he placed his hand behind her waist, and they began to dance. Shizuka couldn't believe it! She was dancing with him! She felt her heart race against her chest.

Seto twirled her around, and the girl spun. He frowned; this girl…hasn't said a word since he danced with her. The other women he danced with just talked, talked and talked. Yet he couldn't help but to think how lucky he is…no, there is no such thing as luck. He was happy that things are going to plan. The perfect virgin girl is dancing before him. This girl had no idea what he has in store for her.

He could feel his hunger coming. The smell of her innocence was making his mouth water. It was decided, she was the one.

"What's wrong?" Seto suddenly asked, "You haven't said a word since I got you from the line….what's on your mind?"

Shizuka felt her face sweating under her mask; she had no idea how to respond! She didn't want to say how she thinks his eyes are …well, everything about him is beautiful.

Seto smiled, "Come on," He said gently, "Speak up, I promise I won't bite,"

Shizuka looked away, "I.." She began, "I was just thinking….about…" She took a deep breath, "About how beautiful you are…"

Seto's eyes widened, he was surprised at how forward she was. Interesting….so far no one had been forward with him so far.

Seto smirked, "Of course," he said, "I am your beloved Prince." Shizuka shook her head, "N-No, it's not because…you're my Prince…but because…" She couldn't continue. She felt ridiculous saying her thoughts out loud. She had to keep quiet…besides…who in the world would accept compliments from a ugly creature like her? Those thoughts almost made her cry.

MEANWHILE…

Mai stormed into the men's room, "She's gone!" she yelled, "Sh-Shizuka's gone!" Both Yugi and Jonouchi got up from their beds, "What?" Yugi yelled, "where is she? Where could she have gone?"

Mai was crying, "I don't know! I-I wish I knew!"

Jonouchi looked thoughtful, "All hope is not lost…" he said, "I think I know where she may be…"

MEANWHILES…

Anzu's eyes widened in surprise, "My Lord!" she said cheerfully, she shook the king out of his slumber, "Seto! He's talking to someone! And it's a girl!"

Gozaburo rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, he saw several feet before him Seto actually talking to a young girl in a mask. He frowned. This isn't good. This isn't good at all.

Anzu seemed oblivious to Gozaburo grim reaction, for she said, "And he looks VERY interested! My Lord! Seto's going to get married! And it isn't ME!" she squealed in excitement.

"No," Gozaburo whispered, "That…poor girl…"

MEANWHILES…

"Because of what?" Seto asked, Shizuka shook her head, "Forget what I said, You Majesty. I was…b-being silly,"

Seto couldn't believe it! She was in LOVE with him! Could things get any better than this? He smiled.

"You don't smile often…do you?" She suddenly asked. Seto's smile vanish from his eyes, he raised an eyebrow, "What makes you say that?"

Shizuka shrugged, "I-I don't know…it's just…you-you give me the impression that you don't…"

Seto nodded, "I won't lie, " he said, "But it's true…" This girl, was very interesting….for a moment Seto forgot his hunger. He was now intrigued by this girl. He actually wanted to get to know her a bit more.

"Do you?" he suddenly asked, Shizuka looked up, "Do I what?" she asked. "Do you smile often?"

Shizuka hesitated…Seto smiled, "It appears that we are on the same boat."

He then knelt down a little his eyes scanning at her neck, Shizuka laughed, "What-what are you doing?" she asked.

Seto frowned, "I was just wondering what you look like under there," he said. This was no lie, he actually wanted to know. He wanted to see the innocence in her eyes, the purity of her skin…

"You are, after all, the only girl who hasn't removed her mask," Seto stated. At this, Shizuka looked shyly around and noticed that many people WERE staring, and whispering amongst each other.

Shizuka forced her eyes to look at Seto's chest. Seto smiled, "You don't seem all too happy about the news," he said. Shizuka shook her head, "I'm….I'm not used to being stared at," she confessed.

Not being stared at? Surely she was lying, was she? No, She can't lie. This girl is so pure she has never lied before.

"But I can't help but to wonder…" Seto said simply, "What's under that pretty little mask of yours…"

"You will find out soon enough," said a voice.

**SUGOI! i'm almost done with all of this! WOOHOO! I can't wait to reveal EVERYTHANG SOON! all y'all's answers will be revealed soon! WOOHOO! THank u guys! this wouldn't have happened without ya! Anyways, read n' review!**


	25. Chapter 25

**I deeply apologize for not updating as soon as i could. I was debating about certain things to write in this chappie. It was very hard and confusing. But in the end, i ended up doing it. thank yo all for being patient. I hope y'all enjoy! ;D**

**DIZCLAIMER: of course I would never own Yu-gi-oh! and i don't hate. Mah hood would neva let me be a hater. **

"WE HAVE TO HURRY!" Mai said as she ran down the stairs of the inn along with Jonouchi and Yugi. As they reached the check-in, Yugi yelled at the clerk, "We'll be back!"

Before the clerk could say anything, Mai, Yugi and Jonouchi were already gone.

Yugi took several deep breaths, as he took out his staff and began to do complicated movements with his staff, "Hopefully, we'll get there faster if I do this," he said.

Mai looked around the ground and noticed a neon green glass come out of the ground, and lifted everyone up and began to glide against the wind.

Jonouchi nodded and slammed his fist together and he formed a see through shield around them, "Just in case,"

Mai glanced at the distance where she could see the edge of the earth and sky meet, "Shizuka…" she whispered.

MEANWHILE…

Seto narrowed his eyes as he heard a cold, wicked laugh come from every corner of the castle.

"What's going on?" asked a man. Shizuka held on to Seto's sleeve. A woman screamed as red smoke appeared from the sky and headed towards the prince.

The red smoke was slowly forming into a shape of a man, the figure was still laughing. As the smoke cleared, Bakura, who had been kneeling, straightened himself to the prince.

Gozaburo got up from his throne; he stormed to the dance floor and yelled, "What is the meaning of this, Bakura?"

Seto looked at Bakura to his father, then he laughed, "I knew it," his eyes stared evilly at his father, "You were planning to kill me,"

The crowd gasped, Shizuka glanced from Bakura to Seto and to the King, kill him? Why would the king want to kill the Prince? From what she's heard, the King was loved by everyone, and seemed to have a great sense of judgment.

Shizuka glanced at the man before the prince, she shuddered, and there was no doubt that the man before Seto is a warlock. She gasped and shut her eyes as she saw the wicked man grin evilly at her.

Gozaburo shook his head. Bakura laughed, "I'm only doing what His Highness is asking…" he pointed his forefinger at Seto, "And that is…to get rid of him," He glanced around at the terrified people around him.

He smiled wider, "And what better way than to get the people to decide who wants to be their next king?"

"What-what are you doing?" Gozaburo yelled, "Stop it!"

Seto narrowed his eyes, but then he suddenly screamed in pain and hugged himself. "P-Prince!" Shizuka gasped.

"N-No!" Gozaburo yelled, he turned to Shizuka, "Young lady! Please, run away!"

Anzu ran up and stood behind Gozaburo, "Your Majesty?" she began but she gasped as she saw Seto on all fours gasping.

"What's going on?" Anzu whispered.

Bakura smiled, "And now, ladies and gentlemen…" he turned to the crowd, "Behold…the TRUE form…of your beloved Prince…"

Seto felt agonizing pain all over his body, he saw his skin slowly turn blue, and his fingernails becoming rapidly sharp and tough.

"Oh my God," one person from the crowd shrieked, "What's going on?"

Seto screamed as he felt his spine began to twist and turn and rapidly enlarge. His rib caged broke, and he couldn't breathe.

Shizuka watched in horror as the Prince's body was forming into something large and scaly.

She screamed as she suddenly saw his back rip apart, bones coming from his back and causing his back to bleed.

Seto suddenly roared in agony, and people began to scream and run towards every exit. Bakura laughed as people began to shove people, and things out of their way.

"My son…" Gozaburo cried, he slumped down to his knees, "My adorable son…I'm so sorry…"

"Your Highness!" Anzu yelled at Gozaburo, as she tugged the King away from Seto, but the king did not move. He continued to cry as Seto's face morph into a hideous monster.

Bakura laughed, "WHAT'S THE MATTER?" He yelled at the panicked crowd, "DON'T YOU WANT TO KNOW THE REALL PRINCE?!"

He turned as he saw Seto's shape grow bigger and bigger. Seto finally gave one last roar as his transformation was complete; His huge wings smashing staircases and decorations nearby.

"BEHOLD…YOUR LOVED PRINCE…." Bakura yelled as Seto gave another roar, "THE…"

He laughed, "Blue Eyes White Dragon…" (I FOOLED Y'ALL SUCKAS!;D).

Gozaburo suddenly stood, he placed his hand over a sheath, and pulled out his sword, "I'm sorry my son,"

"Who…who could have turned Seto into this?" Anzu cried.

"I did," said a deep voice behind Shizuka, Shizuka turned and saw Atem staring at the dragon with no expression.

"You BASTARD!" Gozaburo yelled, "How DARE you show your face!" Atem made paid no attention to him. He only took a few steps towards the dragon. "You've asked for this, when you disrespected my sister…"

Atem slammed his hands together and formed two lighting and threw both at them at the beast. The beast roared, and snarled at Atem.

"You fool," Bakura laughed, "He's a dragon! There is NO possible way to kill him. Not fire, not rocks, spells or swords!"

"Shizuka," Atem said not looking at her, "Get out of here,"

Atem took a deep breath, formed a circle with his fist and blew, throwing fire at the beast. The beast brushed off the fire and blasted ice at Atem. Atem teleported just in time to blast fire again.

"SHIZUKA!" Mai yelled as she ran towards her sister and wrapped her arms around her, "We have to go!" she began to pull her sister. But Shizuka hesitated; she stared at Seto fought with a much colder, and mature Atem.

She heard him roar. She heard him roar. The sound…of his roar….

Being a singer, Shizuka had a special ear to know the notes of a song. She can hear the joy, fear, and fear in every song. What she heard….wasn't a roar of outrage….she heard a roar of fear. He needed…someone to calm him down….to tell him that everything's ok.

"Shizuka!" Mai pleaded again. Jonouchi suddenly appeared next to Mai, "Is…that the prince?" he asked.

Shizuka didn't speak, she turned to Gozaburo who was approaching his son with a sword in hand.

No! No!

"My son," Gozaburo muttered as he approached his son, "I'm so sorry…" He raised his sword, "I loved your mother dearly…" A tear ran down his cheek, "But I became a fool when I started to ignore her….not valuing her…"

Seto blasted another ice ball at Atem. Jonouchi then joins the fight, but Gozaburo didn't see the fight. His eyes only focused on the beast that was once his son.

FLASHBACK…

_Before Mokuba was born, King Gozaburo was fighting a war against another kingdom. Atem came one day to the King_ _tent, he watched as the king made a few adjustments to the new battle plan. "So how is my nephew?" Atem suddenly asked. The king jumped at the sudden voice in his solitude. _

_"Nephew?" Gozaburo said uncertainly. Atem narrowed his eyes, "I was talking about Seto. How old is he now?" _

_Gozaburo looked really lost, "I have no time for this," He said. Atem nodded, "I see," he said._

_Atem came a few years later to the same tent, Gozaburo looked exhausted. He had been in war for almost three years now. He wasn't sleeping well. His eyes had dark circles under them, his beard and mustache was left unkept. _

_"Gozaburo," Atem said, "My sister…is unwell," Gozaburo looked at him, "Unwell?" he repeated, "What do you mean?" Atem didn't answer, but he said, "Perhaps you need to come home….leave the fighting to me…" Gozaburo shook his head, "No, this is MY fight. I must continue…my country needs me."_

_"But a good king must know how to watch over his family." Atem said, "Go back, my sister….your wife needs you. Even Seto….do you know how old he is right now?" _

_Gozaburo looked at the floor, "He's about three…isn't he?" Atem shook his head, "No, Seto is now eight years old. This proves my point…go home. I shall take care of this," Gozaburo hesitated, but he went._

_Gozaburo was home four about three months, then, he returned to war again. _

_About six months later, Gozaburo was back home again. He was about to welcome his new son, and say goodbye to his wife. _

_Atem appeared suddenly before the grieving king. "You did not keep your promise," he said, "My sister is dying because of you."_

_Gozaburo wasn't listening. His mind warped in grief. There was complications in the delivery, his wife might not make it. What is he going to tell Seto? And his little brother once he's older enough to understand? _

_Atem didn't seem to understand what was going on in Gozaburo's mind. "You will understand what my sister went through…"_

_"Papa?" Seto came into his father's room. He saw Atem's violet eyes stare upon him, Seto gulped. His uncle wasn't too happy to see him. _

_Atem turned to Gozaburo, "I will make you suffer that same way you made my sister suffer with your lack of affection." He turned back to look at the young boy, who was waiting for his father to acknowledge him, "By turning this boy into a creature so cold and cunning. Your boy will not and will ever fall in love. You will suffer over his wickedness. That is your curse," after saying these words, Atem disappeared. _

_Soon, Seto's mother, after giving birth to Mokuba, heard what her brother was going to do. She decided to talk to another sorcerer. Bakura soon came as soon as he was summoned. He said he couldn't undo Atem's curse…but what he COULD do, is reverse the affect. It had to be placed on someone else. Seto's mother decided to volunteer. _

_Gozaburo refused, but his wife insisted. She then took Seto's curse upon herself. She became the dragon. _

_But….there was still some side effects to the spell. And, a few days earlier, Seto found the beast and killed his mother. Once he saw the dragon's true form. He knew his father was behind this. _

_END OF FLASHBACK…_

_"_Shizuka," Mai pleaded again, "It's too dangerous to stay here! Let's go!" But Shizuka pulled away and ran towards Gozaburo.

"St-stop!" Shizuka grabbed Gozaburo's hand, "Leave him alone!"

Gozaburo glared at her tearfully, "Foolish, girl!" he sneered, "He's a monster! There's nothing we can do to stop him!"

Shizuka was crying now, "N-no!" she still tried to pull his arm down, "Just becauase he looks like a monster doesn't mean his a doesn't have feelings!" People shouldn't treat people like a monster just because they look like one!"

"He's a dragon," Gozaburo said, "He has no feelings at all!" Shizuka let go of his arm.

She ran towards the beast, "Shizuka!" Mai screamed.

Shizuka took off her mask, "Seto!" she screamed, "Look at me!" she traced her fingers of her scar, "I'm not that different from you."

But the dragon, didn't seem to pay attention to her. Shizuka took a deep breath.

And then, she began to vocalize. She began to vocalize a sad song filled love…and understanding.

She hopes that he's listening. She hopes that he stops. She hopes that he understands.

This song is for the both of them.

**jesus crist. what the heck am i doing? i hope things go to plan. meh, knowing me, it probably won't. anyways, read n' review! 3**


	26. Chapter 26

**Ah, gomen. Sorry that i didn't update when i said so...ah...summer school is such a pain...! anyways...i would like to dedicate this chappie to Kingdom's Oathkeeper who wanted me to update as soon as possible! such a sweet girl! I hope u like it, KO! :D anyways, here it the last chapter of "An Unlikely Fairytale" don't worry guys. There will be a sequel! ENjoy!**

**DIzclaimer: Nope. **

"SHIZUKA!" YUGI SCREAMED as he saw Shizuka approached the beast. Yugi let out a yelp as a blast of ice went to his chest.

"Get away!" Jonouchi yelled, he raised his hand to blast off the beast. But Shizuka sang a song which froze Jonouchi in mid-air.

The beast turned to her, it snarled and narrowed its blue eyes.

Shizuka slowly approached the beast, still singing, she slowly raised her hand. The beast growled, but continued to let her approach.

Shizuka knew the dragon was looking at her with out her mask. Looking upon her disfigured face.

But this was her, this was her true self. No mask, no spells. This is all her.

Mai's eyes widened in fear as she saw what her sister was doing. Who knew her father was right, Shizuka's voice was strong enough to tame a dragon. Or at least hold it back.

_Strange, _Shizuka gasped as she heard a voice say. She looked around. No one was talking, everyone's eyes were intently placed upon her. So was this all part of her head?

_No, _replied the voice, _I'm talking to you…but…I am speaking through you in your mind…_

_Prince Seto? _Shizukathought, the beast narrowed his eyes, _How are you doing that, songtress? Reveal to me the secret of your power…_

Shizuka stopped singing, and shook her head; _I have no power, Your Highness. _

_Fair enough, I shall eat you then, _Seto said, he opened his snout, But Shizuka sang a spell to keep his mouth shut.

Seto laughed in her head, _Then what is this? _He asked, _Enlighten me, how are you doing this? _

Shizuka had no idea why or how she could do this, Yugi had told her before that her power is INDEED unusual.

Seto read all of this from her mind, and again he said, _Interesting…I knew you were special the moment I saw you. _

Shizuka felt her heart quicken. Special? Does this mean…he's going to spare her life?

_But not special enough for me to spare you, unfortunately. _He said. He suddenly had his snout opened again but Shizuka let out a high-pitched howl. So high pitched that only Seto could hear it.

Seto screamed in her head_. _Everyone gasped as they saw the beast howl in pain.

"She's killing it!" Anzu suddenly said, "That girl is killing the dragon!"

Shizuka, not thinking about what she was doing, suddenly wrapped her arms around the dragon's snout.

She hummed a pleasant, gentle song. The dragon, who had been struggling suddenly stopped, as he felt a sudden warmth on his face.

_You make no sense,_ Seto said after a few moments, _You made a shrill horrifying voice to scare me off, yet you hold me gently to calm me down. _

Shizuka didn't know what she did that. She was just scared. Scared for him, and for her.

Bakura chuckled upon the scene, "It won't matter what she does. That creature will eventually give into his hunger and devour her. And my curse shall be gone." His eyes shifted towards the king, "And he'll be gone to….thought I really DID intended on saving him…" Bakura then vanished.

She continues to hold him, "That's because….you're scared…." She said.

The dragon widened its eyes, _scared? _He asked. _How could I be scared? You must really be a fool._

But Shizuka shook her head, _No, you're scared. I know. You're scared of what you are. You want to be normal. I know….because of my scar…my scar….makes people fear me…_

Suddenly, up at the dark, blue night sky, the moon revealed itself behind the soft, gloomy clouds and shined its light upon the dragon.

As if he were made of glass, the dragon shattered into a million pieces, and Seto stood in front of Shizuka, who was still holding him.

Gozaburo couldn't believe what he was seeing, "Did…did she break the spell?" he whispered.

Seto looked down upon the girl, who hasn't looked up at him. He cupped her chin, lifted her face towads his. Shizuka gasped and tried to hide her face.

_He's judging me, _Shizuka thought bitterly. She felt her tears forming in her eyes. _He's going to throw me on the ground in disgust…_

But Seto held no expression of judgement…or happiness or approval….his face held no sign of emotion at all.

He turned her head left and right, trying to get a good look of her face. After a few moments, he said, "I see no scar,"

Shizuka opened her eyes, "Wh-what?" she panted.

Seto nodded in confirmation, "I don't see a scar," he repeated.

Shizuka pushed away from him, she turned to everyone around her. She felt her face, she didn't feel any rough, or bumpy skin. Is….is her scar REALLY gone?

It was Mai who came forward her mouth opened in a perfect, 'o', "He's…." She said after a few moments, "He's right….you have no scar…." Mai smiled. "He broke the spell!" she laughed and turned to Jonouchi, who was no longer held by Shizuka's magic.

"He's her true love! He broke Shizuka's curse!" Mai cheered.

Jonouchi narrowed his eyes. Yugi smiled, he came towards Shizuka and looked eagerly upon her face, "Wow…" Yugi whispered, "Shizuka….you're really beautiful…"

Gozaburo and Anzu approached Seto. Anzu looked at Seto to Shizuka and back to Seto.

"Is this really true?" Gozaburo finally spoke, "Does Seto….I mean…what the heck is going on?"

It was Mai who explained. She told everyone about Bakura placing a curse on Shizuka when she was a baby, by placing a scar on her face. She told them about her true love will break her spell. She did not, however, told them about the prophecy of Shizuka's child is destined to kill Bakura.

Jonouchi finally spoke, "But you do not love her," he suddenly said.

Everyone turned to Jonouchi, who ignored everyone's stares and looked suspiciously at Seto.

Seto only stared back, "Am I right, Your Highness?" Jonouchi continued.

"Silence, Jonouchi!" Mai said angrily at Jonouchi, "Don't ruin the moment!"

"Am I right?' Jonouchi repeated ignoring Mai. Shizuka didn't understand, why is Jonouchi being so malicious?

Seto merely shrugged, "I have no reason to lie. I don't care for this girl. I didn't break the spell. She did this all on her own."

What? Shizuka couldn't believe this! He's….he's lying….is he? He's her true love. That's how he broke the spell. He loves her! He must have fallen for her on first sight, right?

Gozaburo, who had been smiling, had his smile faltered, "So…you are still…a beast?"

Seto didn't say anything. He was telling the truth, he has no feelings whatsoever for this peculiar, enigma of a girl. Yet, he has to admit….he does find her interesting.

He had no doubt in his mind, that the girl broke the spell. He watched the girl, Shizuka-is she called? Tears forming in her eyes again. Everyone, was hurting her heart, yet no one looked her way to comfort her.

"But," Anzu finally piped up, "If Seto doesn't have feelings for her….how did the spell break?"

Surprisingly, it was Seto who answered, "It's because of her feelings for me," he said, everyone turned to him, "The spell said 'true love will break the spell' it never said her true love will love her back. Her 'true feelings' for me, broke her spell. As I've said before, she broke it herself."

Shizuka suddenly was on all fours on the ground, "Shizuka!" Mai cried, she ran to her, she was about to embrace Shizuka but Shizuka pushed her away.

"That's…that's NOT true!" Shizuka suddenly cried, "That's not true! He broke the spell…..he BROKE it! He broke it because he loves me! And I love him back!"

At this, Seto let out a cold laugh that echoed around the castle, "Seriously, how much of an idiot can you be? I'm a dragon! A beast! I have no feelings whatsoever! I don't love you. I can- and I will NEVER love you."

"SHUT UP!" yelled a voice. Everyone turned and saw Mokuba standing a few feet away from everyone.

"Mokie!" Gozaburo gasped. Mokuba wasn't listening he stared at his older brother, "You DO like her Seto," he said, "You don't know it….but you DO like her."

Mokuba headed towards them, "That's why you turned back, when she said something."

"Wait…Mokie…you knew?" Gozaburo asked, "About your brother?" Mokuba shrugged, "I just knew there had to be a reason why my brother's so cold." He said.

Seto didn't say anything. It's true, he suddenly turned back, but he had no idea why. He knew it wasn't his doing….but still. He turned to the girl, Shizuka. This girl is more interesting than he thought. Their eyes met.

Shizuka looked away, and covered her face. She seemed to have forgotten about the fact that she no longer has a scar.

Gozaburo couldn't be more happier. He thought Atem's spell was never going to break. Seto seemed impossible to control.

"So…does this mean….that they each broke their spell?" Mai asked. Yugi shook his head, "No, I think they each 'partially' broke it."

"So there's no mistake, right?" Anzu said, "Seto broke this girls' spell. And she broke his…"

"Then what about Bakura?" Jonouchi said, "He's still going to be after Shizuka….even if HE doesn't want her. Obviously, they each owe one another…right?"

No one said a word.

MEANWHILE...

Bakura sat alone in darkness. Now he's done it. He's pretty sure that beast broke her spell. He cursed under his breath. Perhaps...there could be a chance that the dragon will eat her, right?

God he hoped so, if not, then Bakura will end up having three enemies this time. The girl, the dragon and their kid.

Bakura grabbed a mirror and looked it in. He's reflection slowly began to fade, he saw Seto looking at SHizuka.

He then held Shizuka's hand. Shizuka then smiled and placed her hand over her round stomach.

Bakura cursed and then threw the mirror on the ground. There was no doubt in his mind that Seto is the 'destined' one to be with SHizuka. But...he's a dragon. There's no way he could have feelings for her...or anyone. The mirror did not lie. It can't. It sees the future.

He wondered though...how would their child turn out...with a dragon father? If there's anyone that COULD kill Bakura...it would Seto. But he didn't see how the dragon could hold something against him. Afterall, he hasn't really done anything...other than exposing Seto's true nature. It was bound to be revealed right?

Bakura cursed again. He just has to wait and see. He just had to wait and see...

**Yep. dat's the end to part one of dis ...whatever this is called. anyways. Read and review! :D **


End file.
